


Coffee, Sugar, and Cream

by suhossineun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Retail, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cute, Daddy Kink, Demisexuality, Explicit Consent, First Dates, Fluff without Plot, Hiking, Lingerie, Multi, Polyamory, Power Play, Pre-Threesome, Shopping, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun/pseuds/suhossineun
Summary: Baekhyun's habit to spoil Junmyeon rotten leads them to Minseok very unexpectedly. None of them are sorry for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eddy approached me the other day with a wild idea for a OT3 AU for xiubaekho. We gushed about it that entire day, bouncing ideas off of each other like we often do, bless them.
> 
> This is that wild OT3 AU.
> 
> We created most of the plot together, so I can't take all of the credit although I've already taken some liberties with this.
> 
> Find me on twitter at @suhossineun so you can also give me plot ideas.

Going out shopping is always so much fun. Junmyeon never declines a shopping trip with Baekhyun, or at least doesn’t decline anymore, after Baekhyun convinced him it truly was alright to just accept the gifts without guilt. It wasn’t easy, at first, getting used to being a sugar baby, but by now he’s seen it all. As such, there’s no reason to say no to Baekhyun’s whims. 

It only makes his daddy happy to spoil him a little. 

Junmyeon meets with Baekhyun after his lectures are over for the day. Baekhyun is waiting for him on a street corner in Sinsa right next to the Sinsa subway station, looking sleek and stylish like he always does after a day of work at the office. As much as Baekhyun was born to wealth, he’s also doing his part in maintaining it through hard work. Junmyeon is honestly very, very proud of him for that; looking at his handsome daddy in his well-fitted suit, hair brushed up from his forehead, knowing that he’s just made it through another intense work week, it makes Junmyeon’s heart swell. He wouldn’t be upset if he could have Baekhyun all to himself at all times, but he knows how highly Baekhyun values the family business and its success. 

It’s not easy not to whine and pout sometimes when Baekhyun has to leave early for work, but Junmyeon really wants to be a good boy and not give his boyfriend any grief or trouble.

“Hyun-ah,” he calls out as he approaches Baekhyun, walking hurriedly to get to him sooner. Baekhyun looks up at the sound of his voice, and the widest smile appears on his face, making him look so much more youthful than he otherwise would in his dark suit. Junmyeon would feel underdressed if he wasn’t used to this contrast, only wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a sweater with a button-up underneath, a tote bag on his shoulder. But this is his school outfit, and as such, quite appropriate. 

Besides, he knows Baekhyun likes the softer look on him. 

“Baby,” Baekhyun greets him when he gets close enough, and reaches out to wrap an arm around his waist to reel him in for a kiss on the cheek. “There you are. I was just about to call you and ask you what was taking you so long.”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Junmyeon murmurs, returning the affectionate kiss. He’s really not supposed to call Baekhyun that in public, he knows the rules, but no one is really paying any attention to them anyway. Baekhyun doesn’t scold him either, and simply ushers him forward with a hand on the small of his back. 

“It’s alright. How was your day?”

“Oh, it was good! I had lunch with a couple of friends, and we had that group presentation today. It went alright, I think, so I’m relieved.” Junmyeon always keeps Baekhyun up to date with how his studies are going, because it’s what Baekhyun wants. He doesn’t want him to shoulder the stress alone because he knows how anxious school stress can make Junmyeon, and he doesn’t want that to happen to him. Junmyeon thinks it’s so precious that Baekhyun cares about him enough to be interested even in such details of his life, but also more than happy to talk about these things. It really does help with stress, it really does. It keeps things in perspective, to hear from Baekhyun regularly that his self-worth really isn’t tied to his academic success, and that he’s more than bright enough to get through his master’s degree. 

Baekhyun smiles at him, his thumb rubbing circles into Junmyeon’s back through his clothing. “I’m glad to hear that,” he replies. “I knew you were worried about it. I think a reward is in order, then, for a job well done.”

So that’s why Baekhyun wanted to go shopping today. Junmyeon laughs and leans in to press another kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek as they walk. “Thank you,” he says, “but shouldn’t we wait until I get my grades back?”

“Don’t be silly.” Baekhyun winks playfully. “I’ve told you, it’s important to celebrate the little victories on the way. If we only celebrated your grades, we would only get to do that twice a year. I don’t think that’s nearly enough.”

Junmyeon can’t help but laugh softly. Baekhyun really has been saying that to him ever since he went back to school- or rather, ever since Baekhyun sent him back to school, to get his MA. Again, this felt a lot harder to accept in the beginning, but after a whole year of dating Baekhyun and living with him, Junmyeon has come to accept the gifts with gratitude, but no guilt. 

“Did you have something in mind already?” he wonders, as Baekhyun turns to the left to Garosugil. They come here pretty often to shop, because the street is lined with expensive shops, and even more are just around the corner. Before meeting Baekhyun, Junmyeon hardly ever came here, but now it’s almost a weekly occurrence. “What you would want to get me, I mean.”

“Mm, jewelry or something,” Baekhyun muses as they walk past the beauty stores. “Something pretty for my prettiest.”

“Gosh, you’re so cheesy.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes, even if at the same time the compliment makes him blush. Baekhyun just laughs at him, like always, even as his hand wanders down lower to squeeze his bum briefly. 

They enter a posh brand store, and now Junmyeon does kind of feel underdressed. For shops like these, you should look like you’re made of money- although his clothes are all expensive, they don’t exactly scream rich and famous to the naked eye. But at least Baekhyun is cut out for this, and his confidence would make up for any outfit, as he walks up to the displays to look at the watches and other little trinkets up for sale. Junmyeon stays glued to his side, seeking comfort from his confident aura but also curious to see the kinds of things the shop’s selling. 

“They’re all so pretty,” he sighs dreamily, looking at the watches and bracelets in the glass display. The store has a lot to offer, from bags to clothes to shoes, but Baekhyun did say he wanted jewelry.

“Just tell me if you see anything you’d like,” Baekhyun comments, holding him close by the waist still. “I think some watches would be nice as accessories, don’t you think? Nothing too big and bulky, though.”

“Yeah, I agree, daddy.” The name slips again, as Junmyeon is all too used to using it. Baekhyun doesn’t have time to say anything about it though, before they’re approached by a staff member eager to provide their help. But oh- what a handsome sales person that is, Junmyeon thinks, looking at the man walking up to them. He’s dressed in a simple outfit of black jeans and a black shirt, probably due to dress code, but he still manages to look good. His eyes are captivating, all feline and alluring. ‘Minseok’ is written on his name tag on his chest. 

“Hello, how may I help you? Did you have anything special in mind today?” His voice is so pleasant, but his eyes keep darting back and forth between the two of them curiously. Ah. He caught on.

“Yes, actually. Could you show us some of these watches, please?” Baekhyun is always very polite with strangers, even including customer service people. It’s one of his charming features, and also the characteristic that brought him and Junmyeon together. 

“Of course, sir.”

Although this is supposed to be a gift for Junmyeon, he’s not that intrigued by the watches or even the jewelry. It’s all pretty to him, and he trusts Baekhyun’s taste more than he does his own. So instead, he keeps glancing at the cute guy trying to sell them to his daddy, explaining technical features of the watches to answer Baekhyun’s questions. He looks kind of sexy like that, his forearms bare, deft fingers taking things out from the displays to let Baekhyun have a better look, but what makes Junmyeon really smile is that he keeps meeting his eye as though he can’t resist the temptation. The stolen glances make Junmyeon all giddy, pressed up against Baekhyun and peering over his shoulder, feeling kind of flattered by the attention. His smile makes Minseok blush, which is honestly very charming on him. 

Junmyeon is a little bit smitten. Baekhyun always tells him that he wears his heart in his sleeve for anyone to take, and Junmyeon has to agree. But it cannot be helped, especially in front of such a cute guy. 

Baekhyun doesn’t seem to notice, just listening to Minseok’s words with a pleasant look on his face until he feels ready to make the final decision. “What do you think about these three, baby?” Baekhyun asks to get Junmyeon’s attention, arranging three of the watches next to each other neatly. “This one is a bit fancier, but it would go well with formal attire, and the other two you could wear to class or wherever.”

Junmyeon lands a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. “They’re all so pretty,” he says fondly, “you chose them so well. I love them. Can I really have all of them?”

“Yes, obviously. We’re celebrating today, aren’t we?” Baekhyun pecks his lips lightly, before turning back to Minseok. “If we could have these, please. No need to wrap them up, they’re gifts but since he’s already seen them, there’s no point.”

“Yes, of course.” Minseok steals one more look at Junmyeon, flashing him a shy smile, before he hurries to put away the watches back into the display. “I’ll get them from the back, cases and everything, so just a moment, please.”

“No rush.” Baekhyun wraps his arm back around Junmyeon’s waist. “We will take a look around to see if anything else tickles our fancy.”

As soon as Minseok disappears to the back, Junmyeon leans in to whisper in Baekhyun’s ear. “He’s so cute,” he murmurs, lips brushing against the shell of Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun isn’t the jealous type, so Junmyeon has no worries about sharing these kinds of thoughts with him. “And he looks so stunning.”

Baekhyun chuckles softly and bats his bum lightly. “He does have a very unique face. He’s pretty- but he also couldn’t take his eyes off you. Didn’t you notice? He was staring at you.” 

The fact that Baekhyun noticed it means that Junmyeon wasn’t just being delusional about it. “Maybe because he thought it was weird I was looking at him and not at the watches,” Junmyeon replies. “Because I couldn’t stop staring at him either.”

“My baby is flirting with other men right under my nose? Unacceptable.” Baekhyun retaliates by squeezing his ass tightly, and Junmyeon squeals just as Minseok steps back into the boutique. He blinks at them like a deer caught in headlights, before he’s able to pull himself back together.

“Your purchases, sir- unless you wanted to add something else to it?”

“No, I think we’re all set, thank you.” Baekhyun walks up to the counter and pulls out his wallet to pay. He doesn’t even wait for Minseok to tell him the price, and just hands him his card. Junmyeon had never even dreamt of the kind of wealth Baekhyun comes from, not before meeting him, but he’s quite used to it by now. Minseok probably is too, working at store like this, and so he doesn’t even blink an eye as he swipes Baekhyun’s card for him.

Junmyeon has always been a well-behaved boy, and as Baekhyun hands him the little bag with his new watches in it, he can’t help but thank him for the nice gift. “Thank you so much, daddy,” he says with an adoring smile, standing up on his tiptoes to press a kiss on Baekhyun’s temple. “I love it. You’re so good to me.”

“Junmyeon-ah,” Baekhyun sighs, glancing at Minseok as if to say, what can you do. So he caught on Junmyeon’s slip-up, then. Oops. Junmyeon flushes right pink but he doesn’t say anything, linking his arm through Baekhyun’s to cling to him.

Minseok’s face is also pink, although it’s hard to say why. Junmyeon gives him another smile, wishing to thank him for his hard work. “Thank you,” he says cheerfully even as Baekhyun begins to steer him out of the shop. “Have a nice day today!”

“You too,” Minseok responds with, bowing to them as they walk out. Junmyeon would have rather gotten a heartfelt wave, but he understands that the man was at work, and thus obliged to abide by the etiquette. What a bummer, though. 

“You’re so naughty,” Baekhyun scolds him as they walk down the street towards Baekhyun’s car. “Calling me that in front of the poor dude- have I not told you not to use that title in public, hm? Something tells me you did it on purpose, too. Acting all innocent and that, yet still breaking rules like nothing. You’re a naughty boy.”

Junmyeon cuddles up to him the best he can, pouring his heart out into the affection even though he’s well aware that nothing will save him from punishment if Baekhyun decides that’s in order. “But I’m too used to calling you that, Hyun-ah,” he protests. “I wasn’t doing it on purpose!”

“You so were. You were trying to get a rise out of that poor guy.” Baekhyun tuts, and shakes his head. But his smile says that he’s not truly scolding him, just amused by Junmyeon’s antics.

***

Junmyeon runs into Minseok by chance about a week later, when he’s in Apgujeong on his way to a café to study. It’s a week day and Baekhyun is away at work, which is why Junmyeon left the house even though he doesn’t have any lectures today. He’s able to focus better when he’s not at home and distracted by all of the fun he could be having instead of working on his projects for school. He’s walking down the street, dressed up warmly as per Baekhyun’s orders, his laptop and books in his bag with him, and he’s hurrying along to beat the other students who might be headed to the same location to hoard all of the outlets there. But despite his own haste, he doesn’t miss that unique face that left such an impression on him that day.

Minseok is just walking down the street, earphones in as his head bobs to the music he’s listening to, and he’s now dressed in more colorful clothes, so he probably isn’t on his way to work. He looks dashing like this, walking so casually, and Junmyeon’s heart does a little silly flip in his chest just watching him from afar.

It’s probably not a good idea to go say hi, but he’s always been a social butterfly. He likes making friends, he likes getting to know people, and Minseok really has been on his mind every time he’s worn one of those watches out ever since Baekhyun bought them for him. He’s got nothing to lose, he figures, and dashes forward to catch up to Minseok before he disappears out of sight.

Minseok looks up just in time to spot Junmyeon skipping towards him, frowning slightly as he realizes that Junmyeon is approaching him purposefully. But even as he pulls out one of his earphones, recognition dawns on him; it makes Junmyeon feel all warm inside, seeing that Minseok recognizes him no matter how briefly they met before.

“It’s so nice to see you!” Junmyeon says to break the silence, and does a small polite bow in greeting, a bit out of breath after the short sprint he did. “Minseok-ssi, wasn’t it? I came to your store last week with Baekhyun-ah.”

“Right- I think you did.” Minseok looks kind of flustered, but Junmyeon rather likes that. He doesn’t usually have this kind of influence on anyone, so it’s exciting. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I got your name-”

“Junmyeon! You can call me Junmyeon.” He holds out his hand, and Minseok takes it with a bright smile, his grip firm and solid. 

“Junmyeon-ssi. Ah, I’m a bit surprised… that you remembered me, or wanted to say hi.” Minseok rubs the nape of his neck as he says it, head slightly tilted. Junmyeon appreciates his straightforwardness though. 

“But of course I remember you, you have such a handsome face.” His own smile widens as he says it, his eyes crinkling up together with it. He means it so sincerely, not even as flirtation but truly means it from the bottom of his heart. He’s never found it hard to compliment others, when he sees it fit.

Minseok, though, is completely perplexed by it, spluttering slightly before he can get a word out coherently. “Ah- you’re too kind, you really are. Thank you though- I don’t hear that very often.”

He can’t help but pout slightly in response. “You should hear that more often for sure,” he says confidently, adjusting his bag over his shoulder. “But where were you headed? Would you grab a cup of coffee with me? I wouldn’t mind company, or an excuse not to study just yet.” 

Everything that comes out of his mouth seems to puzzle Minseok quite a bit, but his genuine reactions are a delight to see. “Oh- I wasn’t doing anything important right now, no, but are you sure? I don’t know if-” But Junmyeon has heard enough, and so he just takes Minseok’s wrist to tug him forward, towards the direction of the café he was headed to. If there’s anything he’s good at, it’s getting his way, which is something that Baekhyun complains about on the regular. 

“Silly, why would I ask you to join me if I didn’t wasn’t sure? C’mon, I have Baekhyun’s card, he’s buying.” 

A car rounds the corner suddenly right in front of them, and Minseok is quick to pull his wrist free to grab Junmyeon by the shoulder and pull him to his side protectively, the gesture so natural and easy, very much how Baekhyun would treat him. It makes Junmyeon’s heart race for a moment, but Minseok clears his throat and pats him on the back between his shoulder blades, before allowing his hand to drop down again. “I guess a cup of coffee wouldn’t hurt,” he agrees quietly, giving Junmyeon a soft smile. “At least, I have to make sure you get to your destination in one piece.”

“You’re just like Baekhyun-ie,” Junmyeon sighs, even as he leads the way to the café. “Thinking I can do nothing for myself! I’m a responsible adult, believe it or not. You’re such a hyung. Are you a hyung? I think you are. Can I call you that?”

That elicits a fond laugh out of Minseok, who pets his head gently even if he means it as a joke. “I don’t know, Junmyeon-ssi. I was born in 1990, does that make me a hyung?”

“It does, actually. I was born in 1991, so you’re older than me by a whole year.” This knowledge makes Junmyeon so pleased, and he can’t hold back the pep in his step as they round the corner and arrive at the café. He comes here quite often, since it’s only a 15-minute walk from their home and quite cozy. He enjoys the atmosphere here, since it’s not a chain café, but the downside is that there isn’t much seating available with outlets to plug his laptop in. But by the looks of it, they beat the morning rush, as it’s still quite empty inside. Junmyeon takes them to his favourite corner to sit down, away from the speakers so the music isn’t too loud.

“Just wait here, hyung, I’ll go and get us coffee. What would you like? Americano, latte, drip coffee? Something else?”

“Ah, Junmyeon- You don’t need to-” But Junmyeon doesn’t have to hear him finish his sentence, knowing full well he will insist on not allowing Junmyeon to pay for him. He’s not going to stand for it, though.

“But I want to. I inconvenienced you by approaching you at random, and dragged you here, so the least I could do is get you a cup of coffee! So tell me what you’d like, or else I will get you the most sugary drink on the menu.” It’s a threat that usually works quite well, which Junmyeon with his sweet tooth has never been able to fully understand.  
It earns him another laugh, and Minseok shakes his head, admitting defeat. “Alright, fine. You win. An Americano, please, with ice. Thank you.”

“No problem!”

While waiting for their drinks to be prepared, Junmyeon shoots Baekhyun a quick text message. He can’t contain his excitement for any longer, and he wants to share this exciting turn of events with his boyfriend. He has no idea how Baekhyun is going to react, but that’s part of the fun.

[ kkt ] you’ll never guess who I ran into today  
[ kkt ] it’s Minseok! the guy from the store! when you bought me those watches  
[ kkt ] I took him out for coffee he’s so nice he’s my hyung

Baekhyun seems to be at his desk right now, judging by how quickly he responds. He has to attend quite a few meetings, but whenever he’s at his laptop, he’s always quick to type responses in the chat.

[ kkt ] wow baby you sure know how to make friends with the most random people  
[ kkt ] I hope you guys are having fun  
[ kkt ] remember what you had on the to do list today though daddy doesn’t want you slacking off

Junmyeon doesn’t have time to type a response before the barista holds out his drinks for him on a tray, and so he puts his phone back into his pocket so he can carry the beverages to their table. Minseok looks a tiny bit more comfortable now, sitting back and looking relaxed, his phone in his hand that he puts down on the table as soon as he sees Junmyeon walking back.

“There you go, your iced americano,” Junmyeon says as he sets the tray down, and plops down into the comfy armchair across from Minseok. He got himself a latte, and he nestles the warm mug in between his hands to savor it. His favourite part about the weather getting chillier is that he gets to enjoy hot coffee and sweater paws. 

“Thank you.” Minseok sticks the straw in his drink and takes a long sip, nodding his head in approval at the taste. It makes Junmyeon pleased, to know that he likes the coffee; it counts as an achievement in his book, that he chose this café well. 

“So Junmyeon- can you tell me a bit about yourself? I’m kind of curious.”

He has an idea of what Minseok might be curious about- it probably has something to do with his relationship with Baekhyun, perhaps, but he purposefully doesn’t start his story there. Instead he tells Minseok that he’s a graduate student in product design, that he builds with legos as a hobby and is very enthusiastic about Star Wars, and that he loves to read. Just little tidbits about his daily life, and Minseok seems to be listening to him talk with rapt attention, nodding and smiling at him encouragingly to keep him talking, asking questions about details when appropriate. 

“And you met my boyfriend, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon takes a measured sip from his hot coffee. “He spends a lot of time at work, but when he’s not working, he’s spoiling me rotten. He can’t be stopped- trust me, I’ve tried.”

Minseok chuckles lightly, and twirls the ice around in his coffee cup. High school girls walk into the café, giggling loudly, but Minseok only spares them a glance before turning back to Junmyeon. “He’s not a hyung? Or do you not just call him such?” he asks with a tilt of his head. He’s so charming.

“No, he’s not my hyung. He’s two years younger than me.” Junmyeon can tell that the knowledge shocks Minseok slightly, but he’s used to such reactions. “But he acts like one. He takes care of me so well, because I’m so incompetent to do it on my own.”

Minseok leans over the table and takes his hand to squeeze it lightly. “And I think that’s really sweet of him,” he says in a quiet voice. “I could tell he cares about you a lot, and wants only what is best for you. I think that is very precious.”

It makes Junmyeon beam brightly once more, always touched to hear that people can tell how genuine his bond with Baekhyun is. He knows that most people assume him to only be with Baekhyun for his money, and the fact that Baekhyun is his sugar daddy doesn’t help, but he really does love and adore his boyfriend. He would be with him even if he didn’t have a single penny in his pocket.

“But that’s enough about me. Tell me something about you, hyung.”

It turns out that Minseok can be quite shy when talking about himself, his voice quiet and his sentences often trailing off incoherently when he loses confidence midway. But he has such a pleasant tone, and his animated face keeps Junmyeon drawn in, although clearly Junmyeon’s undivided attention continues to fluster him. 

He tells Junmyeon that he works at the store full time, selling expensive goods to rich people all day long. It’s not his dream job necessarily, but he hasn’t been able to find much else, and he’s the store manager so that’s at least something, isn’t it? He also shares that he has two cats at home that are his babies, that he likes working out, and that he likes to clean when he’s stressed. 

The last bit makes Junmyeon wrinkle his nose a little. “I’m afraid to admit that I’m terribly messy,” he sighs. “Baekhyun says that it’s my only flaw, because perfection doesn’t exist, but it’s a big flaw. I don’t think you’re going to like me.”

Minseok smiles at him warmly then, and takes his hand once more to hold it in his. “I think I could forgive you, you’re so cute,” he says, and although he blushes like crazy right after he says it, it doesn’t make it any less impactful.

Junmyeon is so, so smitten.

***

The following weekend, Baekhyun insists that they should head out of the house for the day. “You’ve been studying really hard, and I think that you need a break now,” he insists as he picks Junmyeon an outfit for the day. Junmyeon isn’t going to argue against that- he really has a tendency to worry too much, and he knows that Baekhyun is right. He needs to take breaks, and he should enjoy Baekhyun’s company when he’s off work. It’s such a beautiful day outside as well, the autumn sun bright and warm, inviting everyone to come out and play.

“Where are we headed?” he asks as he puts on the panties Baekhyun picked out for him, followed by a t-shirt, a knitted sweater, and comfortable slacks. “Did you have something in mind in particular?”

Baekhyun gives him a secretive smile in response to his question. “I have plans,” he says vaguely. “Let’s get ready now, so we can head out.”

They drive to Han river first, to take a stroll along its southern bank, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of families and couples making the most out of this wonderful Saturday. They walk hand in hand, talking about this and that, taking pictures of each other to post on their social media later. In Junmyeon’s opinion, it’s a nice way to spend the morning; he feels so in love at moments like these, when they’re sharing the simplest things together. He would feel suffocated, if they couldn’t enjoy life like every other person. There’s no need to be reminded of wealth all of the time. 

Afterwards, Baekhyun takes him to Sinsa once more, to visit one of their favourite coffee shops there. Again, it’s all so simplistic, a regular coffee date, but it has Junmyeon making heart eyes at his boyfriend the entire time. Baekhyun simple kisses his hands and plays footsie with him under the table to make him laugh.

“Now that we’re here, I do have one errand to run,” Baekhyun says as they walk down the stairs to get back on the street. “It shouldn’t take too long.”

“Where do you need to go?” Junmyeon is entirely unassuming, just following Baekhyun’s lead. “What do you have to do here?”

“I just need to check something.”

It’s only when they arrive at the store that Minseok works at that Junmyeon realizes something’s up. “But daddy, what on earth-” but he doesn’t get to finish his question, before Baekhyun tugs him inside, the small bell attached to the door announcing their entrance.

Junmyeon isn’t terribly surprised to see Minseok standing behind the counter, but he can tell that hyung is quite shocked. He bows in greeting as he should, welcoming them into the store, before chancing a questioning look at Junmyeon.

Quick to recover, Junmyeon waves at him with both hands, his smile growing wider. “Hyung! It’s so nice to see you,” he gushes, stepping up to the counter with spring in his steps. “Hyunnie said he had something he needed to take care of, but I didn’t realize he meant this shop. Baekhyun, say hi to Minseok hyung.”

Baekhyun’s smile is a bit mischievous as he also walks up to the counter, his hand coming to rest on Junmyeon’s lower back very naturally. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Minseok hyung,” Baekhyun says, holding out his hand to shake Minseok’s. “I’m Baekhyun, Junmyeon’s boyfriend. He said he made friends with you since we last visited your store.”

Minseok seems to be at a total loss for words for a while. “Ah, yes- yes, we met by chance actually, and Junmyeon was kind enough to approach me,” he explains, smiling at Junmyeon. His cheeks are little bit pink, and they only grow more flushed still as Junmyeon cuddles up to Baekhyun adorably, his eyes wandering back and forth between Junmyeon and Baekhyun.

“So he said.” Baekhyun pats Junmyeon on the head lightly. “He’s always been good at being social. It’s a gift, that he can make friends with just about anyone.”

“Hyunnie,” Junmyeon whines, shaking his head. Minseok’s blush spreads to his ears. “Don’t say such things in front of others, it’s so embarrassing.”

“Nothing embarrassing about complimenting you when praise is due, love.” Baekhyun sounds so, so sure of himself. “But I did have business here. Could you show me some of your bracelets for women? My mother’s birthday is coming up, and I think jewelry would make a wonderful gift.”

Minseok seems quite relieved to be given something to do, something that he’s undoubtedly good at. “Yes, this way,” he instructs, walking up to a display to start showing Baekhyun the different options they have available. 

Junmyeon doesn’t have much to contribute to the conversation, but he finds his eyes resting on Minseok rather than the beautiful pieces of jewelry. He’s just such a handsome man, he thinks, sighing quietly to himself. He has such a different charm from Baekhyun and he may not be the most traditionally attractive person, but his uniqueness is what really makes him stand out. Junmyeon could probably spend hours just staring at him, if he were to be honest.

Minseok’s eyes seem to be wandering as well, their eyes meeting frequently as Minseok keeps glancing at him in between taking out new bracelets for Baekhyun to see. It does make Junmyeon a little shy and he wonders if Minseok thinks he’s being weird- he doesn’t want to come off as a total weirdo, or make him uncomfortable, even if Minseok’s blush doesn’t seem to fade.

When Baekhyun finally decides on what to buy for his mother, they move back to the counter so Baekhyun can pay. The decorative display there catches Junmyeon’s attention and he leans over slightly to see better, pushing up his glasses as he does. But the moment he does that, he can feel Baekhyun move to stand behind him, his hands grabbing his hips on both sides, his front pressed against the curve of Junmyeon’s ass. Baekhyun is constantly touching his butt so Junmyeon thinks nothing of it at first, but then he stands up straight again and he sees the look on Minseok’s face; a mix of confusion, arousal, and embarrassment, all in one.

Junmyeon may be a bit childlike at times, but he’s not stupid. What Baekhyun did just now affected Minseok- although Junmyeon worries that it’s going to put him off from befriending Junmyeon any further, with such a horny boyfriend attached to his side. The thought makes him a little bit sad, if he’s to be completely honest. 

He stands up straight and wats at Baekhyun lightly, pouting, but the words to apologize to Minseok don’t come. Baekhyun just smiles at him, holding his hand in his, and dives right back into making small talk like nothing ever happened. He’s got some nerve, Junmyeon huffs, but Minseok seems to recover fairly quickly. 

Before they leave the store, Junmyeon remembers one important detail. “I don’t have hyung’s phone number,” he realizes, and hurries to pull out his phone from his back pocket. “Would you mind giving it to me? I really want to get to know you better.”

Minseok glances at Baekhyun, which is quite telling, but Baekhyun just smiles serenely. “Silly Junmyeon-ie, how did you forget to ask for his number when you were at the café? It’s good that we ran into him now, then.”

“I’m such a scatterbrain sometimes,” Junmyeon says sheepishly, still holding out his phone for Minseok to take. “Please, hyung? I really enjoyed your company. I would love to talk to you.” But he won’t press any harder than this, for he doesn’t want to make Minseok uncomfortable. If there’s anything Baekhyun has taught him, it’s the importance of consent in all situations and relationships. 

That seems to be enough to convince Minseok, who reaches for his phone to punch in his digits. “I would like to get to know you as well, Junmyeon-ah,” he admits with another one of his handsome smiles. “Maybe treat you out to coffee, next time?”

“I would love that,” Junmyeon agrees with enthusiasm. “So I’ll text you, yeah?”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

***

When they make it home that day, after having a late lunch and visiting a bookshop so Baekhyun could treat him to some new books and cute school supplies for his classes, Baekhyun is quick to make use of their privacy. He comes up from behind when Junmyeon is in the middle of changing out of his jeans into something comfier, his arms wrapping around Junmyeon’s middle and his lips hot and slick against Junmyeon’s pale neck.

Junmyeon can’t fight the shiver that runs through him, and he leans back into the touch, back arched to push his ass against Baekhyun’s crotch properly. He was thinking about curling up under a blanket to read, but honestly, he could be excited for this as well. He only experiences real sexual desire with partners he’s emotionally attached to, and he definitely experiences that with Baekhyun who he has titled the hottest man on Earth. Their dynamics in life and in bed specifically make things exciting for him, and he’s always been eager to please and serve, or be showered with attention. Sex is all of those things, and him and Baekhyun are so compatible Junmyeon likes to think they were made for each other. 

Baekhyun’s hand dips lower, cupping his cock lightly, massaging him through his thin panties teasingly while he continues to kiss up and down Junmyeon’s neck. In this position, there isn’t much Junmyeon can do but take it and make his pleasure known, soft whimpers and delicate moans leaving his lips as Baekhyun sucks on a particularly sensitive spot. He reaches behind him to grab Baekhyun’s hip, and he slides his hand down lower to grope his firm butt in his hand.

“Did you see how he was staring at you?” Baekhyun murmurs directly into his ear, sending more shivers through him. “Did you see how much he wants you?”

“Who, daddy?” Junmyeon whispers back, although he already knows who. 

“Minseok,” Baekhyun answers anyway, and rolls his hips slightly against Junmyeon’s backside. “He couldn’t take his eyes off you for one second. Did you see how you made him blush with everything you did? He’s so smitten for you. He adores you, and he wants to fuck you.”

Junmyeon gasps, just thinking about it. “Do you really think so?” He wants to hear it from Baekhyun, just to make sure. He trusts Baekhyun’s assessments on people so much- while he could feel the chemistry for sure, he didn’t even dream of it actually being tangible, something even his boyfriend could pick up on. 

A dark chuckle follows his question, and Baekhyun squeezes his cock a bit harder, feeling it grow harder beneath his fingertips. “Oh, no doubt about it. He wants you so bad he doesn’t even know what to do with himself, that cutie. He wasn’t even half as flustered by anything I did, while you were just being your own bubbly self and he was weak at the knees. When you bent over and I came up behind you, you should have seen the look on his face. He was hungry for it, I promise you. He wants you so bad, he’s probably jerking off to the thought of you as we speak.”

It’s such a naughty thing to even talk about, but there’s no denying how much it turns him on. “Would daddy want to watch him fuck me?” he ventures, and Baekhyun bucks against his ass, hisses into the crook of his neck as his teeth bite down more harshly with want. 

“Oh, yes- daddy would watch him fuck you, make a mess out of you, and then, since you were both such good boys, daddy would reward you with daddy’s cock. You could both suck me off, together, kissing over my cock. Daddy’s pretty boys.”

That’s more than enough. Junmyeon spins around in Baekhyun’s hold, grabbing at the front of his shit and pulling him in for a kiss. While the dirty talk is hot, he needs something more than that- preferably Baekhyun fucking him until he’s sore while whispering those naughty ideas, elaborating on them, imagining for the both of them the fun they could have if Minseok were to join them in the bedroom.

Junmyeon isn’t surprised to hear this kind of talk from Baekhyun, who’s always been honest about his openness to polyamorous relationships. Junmyeon is open too, because to him it sounds like such a win-win; the more people he can love, and the more people love him, the better. But he won’t get ahead of himself now, because who knows if Minseok was actually thinking any of these things. 

What counts if the beautiful, tantalizing possibility of it.

The way how hungrily Baekhyun kisses him back tells him that his boyfriend agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

Junmyeon and Baekhyun have a proper conversation about the whole Minseok thing the next day, because Baekhyun swears by solid communication. He’s a strong advocate for always talking about everything to build trust but to also make sure they’re both happy, and something like this definitely warrants a discussion. Junmyeon is only grateful that Baekhyun leaves no grey areas that would confuse or cause worry to him; when they talk about everything, even if it’s to find out that neither of them were serious about it, everything’s made clear, simple. 

Baekhyun brings it up as they’re having breakfast, Junmyeon nursing his precious cup of coffee in his hands, rice and soup on the table cooked by Baekhyun. “About last night,” he says casually, running a hand through his hair. “I wasn’t talking just to talk, you know- I meant what I said about your Minseok hyung. I’m completely sure he wants you, wants you a lot.”

Before responding to that, Junmyeon takes a measured sip from his coffee to contemplate. Baekhyun pays him no mind, allowing him the time he needs, knowing that Junmyeon likes to weigh his thoughts before expressing them on matters like this. “I think you’re right,” he admits eventually, setting his coffee cup down on the table. “I mean- I think I have chemistry with him? If that makes any sense.”

“It does. You’ve spent time with him, haven’t you? So you know him better than I do.” Baekhyun leans in to kiss his temple before gesturing that he should dig in. He’s always so fussy about making sure his baby is eating well. “He’s quite cute, getting so flustered by all of your antics. But my question is, do you want him? Do you want to have something more with him? You know I’m not going to be mad or jealous if you say yes, so just be honest.”

It’s not an easy question when he doesn’t know Minseok very intimately, but he’s definitely curious. He wants to see what there could be… Wants to see if he could eventually want Minseok back.

“I think… that I wish to try. Try to get to know him, try to… become intimate with him. I think I’d really like that, if it were possible. If he wants it, too.” He gives Baekhyun a slight smile, before spooning some rice into his mouth. Sexual desire is always something that will only come with time, if it ever does, but he’s not blind to how attractive Minseok is. But even more than that, what he’s seen of Minseok’s personality, he really, really likes. His shyness, his sense of humor hiding beneath that, his protectiveness, how he listens to everything Junmyeon says so attentively.

Baekhyun nods thoughtfully. “I think I would like it too,” he admits easily. “I don’t know if he strikes me as a sub necessarily, but he’s precious. And he’s hot.”

“Is he your type?” Junmyeon teases, nudging Baekhyun slightly. They always sit side by side in the table, because it allows for intimacy like this. “Is he what you see in your wet dreams?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at that, but can’t hide the way he’s grinning. “You shouldn’t talk to your daddy with such disrespect,” he tuts, and places some more vegetables on Junmyeon’s bowl of rice for him to eat. “I just appreciate beauty when I see it. And you’re beautiful, to say the least.”

Junmyeon would groan if he didn’t have his mouth full, but when he can finally talk he brings the topic back to being serious again. “If he likes us both, and would like to get to know us both, that would be nice. If he doesn’t mind that there’s two of us… and that we’re the way we are.” Junmyeon isn’t embarrassed or ashamed of what he has with Baekhyun, for he’s far too happy with their dynamics and what it gives him and what he’s able to give back, but he knows that not everyone approves. He knows that some people are disgusted by it, and some people just aren’t into it. Who knows how Minseok feels about the issue. 

“Then we should find out.” It sounds quite simple, when Baekhyun puts it like that, but that has always been Baekhyun’s attitude towards most things in life. Anything can be achieved, if he puts his mind to it, and anything is possible. Baekhyun’s easy confidence, his trust in himself, is what Junmyeon envies, but also channels through him. When Baekhyun believes in him, supports him, he can also accomplish anything he wants. 

“You’re sure that… you want this?” He reaches out to take Baekhyun’s hand in his, squeezing it lightly. “Because no matter what, I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want… this to come in between us, even if something goes wrong.”

The look Baekhyun gives him is one that he gives him when he finds Junmyeon asleep on the couch after waiting late into the night for Baekhyun to come home and he wakes up when Baekhyun is carrying him to bed, or the look he gives him when they’re cozied up in bed after a long day. “You’ll never lose me over something like this, or anything, ever. I will be with you for as long as you need me, or want me to.” It’s his standard response every time Junmyeon get anxious about Baekhyun finding someone better than him, or tiring of him.

It sounded fake, in the beginning, when he was still learning and growing to trust Baekhyun, but now he knows them to be true. 

He leans in to cuddle up to Baekhyun, head on his shoulder, and Baekhyun shuffles their chairs closer to properly hold him under his arm. It’s in that touch that Junmyeon finds his final consolation; they can try and see if Minseok could become part of their relationship, but even if nothing comes of it, they will still have each other. There’s nothing for him to fear, nothing for him to lose.

***

With Baekhyun’s encouragement, Junmyeon starts texting Minseok frequently. It’s just a few texts here and there, to talk about how their days are going and Junmyeon asking if Minseok has eaten, if he’s resting, if he’s taking care of himself. It seems to amuse Minseok to no end, but he responds in kind, also checking in on Junmyeon sporadically. He even turns on Junmyeon one time when he’s whining to him about Baekhyun insisting he needs more veggies in his diet and less sugary things. 

[ kkt ] you should listen to him, you know. he’s only looking out for you.  
[ kkt ] it’s his job, isn’t it?   
[ kkt ] so be good and do as he says. he wants you to be healthy, and I agree.

As much as the betrayal stings, Junmyeon jumps the chance to talk more about his relationship with Baekhyun. Minseok hasn’t really mentioned it, and Junmyeon wants to gauge his thoughts on it.

[ kkt ] hyung is right it is his job  
[ kkt ] my hardworking daddy always doing his best for me  
[ kkt ] and I want to be good to him

Minseok texts him back straight away, since he’s not at work right now. 

[ kkt ] from what you’ve told me, he really seems to make a lot of effort to take care of you  
[ kkt ] and you always talk about him so fondly. it’s cute  
[ kkt ] kind of makes me jealous sometimes

This is more than Junmyeon expected to get out of Minseok, who’s been quite slow to open up to him. Then again, not everyone is as quick to warm up to new people as he is himself. 

[ kkt ] why’s hyung jealous of hyunnie? or jealous of me?

This time, the answer takes a little while longer.

[ kkt ] I guess it’s both  
[ kkt ] I’m kind of jealous of everything about your relationship   
[ kkt ] I don’t really want to talk about it, I’m sorry I brought it up

It could mean any number of different things, really, and Junmyeon tries really hard not to jump into conclusions about it. It could be that Minseok is just jealous because he’s single and wants to be dating someone, and nothing more than that. He could be jealous of how Baekhyun spoils him or treats him, or jealous of how Junmyeon is being pampered and taken care of. Or, since he said it’s both, it could be both of those things- Junmyeon just will never know, until Minseok tells him. But he isn’t one to pry and since Minseok said he doesn’t wish to discuss the matter any further, he won’t ask more questions.

[ kkt ] it’s alright hyung you never have to talk about things you don’t wanna talk about  
[ kkt ] just know you’re precious and important and loved!  
[ kkt ] wanna get coffee with me again sometime? I had lots of fun last time we went!  
[ kkt ] or dinner or lunch or anything hyung wants

So they set up a date to grab coffee a few days afterwards, although this time not in Apgujeong. Minseok suggests they go to one place he knows near Seoul National University of Education, and convinces Junmyeon to make the trip, although admittedly quite a short one anyway, by promising to treat him to patbingsu. The shaved ice treat is one of Junmyeon’s favourite desserts and it matters little that it’s autumn right now- he could eat it all year around, and with the way Baekhyun has been rather strict about their healthier lifestyle, he’s more than excited to have a cheat day. 

When Junmyeon gets to their agreed meeting spot near a subway exit, Minseok is already there. He keeps getting more handsome by the day, Junmyeon thinks, appreciating Minseok’s trendy look quite a bit. He’s wearing a hoodie underneath a denim jacket and black jeans, a very casual but still effortlessly stylish outfit. But the best part is the smile he gives Junmyeon when he notices him approaching him, his whole appearance lighting up with genuine joy to see him. 

Junmyeon skips up to him and can’t stop himself from going in for a hug, one that Minseok returns after just a beat of hesitation. But Junmyeon thinks nothing much of it- Minseok seems to respond to most things that way, at least when it comes to Junmyeon, who seems to take him by surprise even without meaning to. 

“Aren’t you full of energy today,” Minseok teases him as he breaks the hug and pulls away, reaching out to stroke Junmyeon’s hair gently. He seems to regret the gesture almost instantly, pulling his hand away sheepishly, although Junmyeon wishes he hadn’t. Physical affection is so nice, and he could always have more of it.

“I guess daddy’s efforts to keep me healthy are working,” he chirps before he can bite back the nickname, once again. Shoot. He’s simply gotten too used to it, and now he slips up even when he shouldn’t. “Ah, sorry hyung- if it makes you uncomfortable, you know, that I call him that, just say so. It’s a bad habit that I really should break.”

Minseok shakes his head and wraps his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders to begin steering him away from the subway exit. His cheeks are flushed pink once more, but he lets his arm stay where it is regardless, something that Junmyeon is very pleased by. “It doesn’t bother me,” he reassures him, rubbing his shoulder a little for extra emphasis. “I think what you have with him is very precious. I don’t think there’s anything bad about it… quite the opposite.”

Junmyeon turns his head to look at Minseok as they walk, trusting his hyung to watch out where they’re going. “I’m very happy you think that,” he admits, relieved. “It weirds some people out. But it’s not like people think- he takes care of me, first and foremost. Sex and everything, it comes way, way after that.”

Minseok nods his head in agreement, pushing him slightly to guide him to turn a corner. “No, I get you,” he says. “I’ve seen you with him, and heard you talk about him. I think… I think there’s nothing that you should be ashamed of, or feel sorry for. He makes you happy… that’s all that matters.”

It’s such a delicate topic, but Junmyeon is happy that Minseok doesn’t seem too troubled by it. Even though his flustered face is very endearing, Junmyeon doesn’t want him to remain just as shy and unable to express what he really might be thinking. But this is about going step by step. 

They arrive at their destination, and Minseok steadies him by the arm as they climb up the stairs to the third floor where the café is located. The café is rather empty at this hour, and there’s quiet music playing, the girl behind the counter busy texting on her phone even as she greets them offhandedly. It’s a cute place, and Junmyeon can see why Minseok likes this, especially if the desserts are as good as he says.

Minseok steps up to the counter, head tilted so he can look at the menu board on the wall, and Junmyeon curls up against his side, arm slipping around his like he would do with Baekhyun. Minseok glances at him and his ears are red, but he doesn’t comment on it, or try to pull away.

“See anything you like?” he asks instead, nodding towards the menu. “What kind of patbingsu do you like?” 

“I like all sweet stuff,” Junmyeon admits with a quiet giggle. He’s not great at making decisions, which is why Baekhyun usually makes them for him. He’s a bit overwhelmed, being presented with so many new options, but draws comfort from Minseok’s presence and calm aura next to him. 

“You can pick,” he says after a while of staring at the menu and not getting any closer to deciding on any one item. He’s getting embarrassed, the girl looking at them expectantly, and he doesn’t want to be too much trouble. Minseok glances at him, brows slightly tilted, but his smile doesn’t falter one bit.

“Let me tell you what my favourites are, and then you can pick from those, maybe?” he suggests, and it’s exactly what Baekhyun often does with him to narrow down the choices. It makes all knots melt away from his stomach, relaxes his shoulders, and Junmyeon is quick to nod in agreement.

They decide on strawberry cheesecake bingsu together, and americanos to go with that since the taste of coffee is going to cut the sweetness nicely. Minseok pays before Junmyeon has time to take out Baekhyun’s card, and then steers them towards the window seat with a steady hand around his waist.

“You’re such a gentleman,” Junmyeon teases him as they sit down and shake off their jackets. “You remind me of Hyunnie almost.”

Minseok waves his hand to deflect his words, shaking his head at him, instantly losing all that charismatic appeal he has when he gets all hyung on him. “You’re just, so cute,” he mumbles, shifting in his seat. “It’s easy to want to… be good to you. I hope I’m not… crossing any boundaries.” 

“Oh, absolutely not,” Junmyeon hurries to reassure him, reaching over the table for his hands. “Of course you’re not! Hyunnie isn’t the type to get jealous or anything, and…” He trails off for a moment, hesitant to carry on. He doesn’t know how much he should reveal to Minseok, how much he can reveal to him. Baekhyun is so much better at this, finding the right moment to say what he wants.

“And uh, I wouldn’t mind if you were crossing boundaries.” He can now feel his own cheeks heating up. He’s not so used to being the proactive one, but he has the upper hand here. Minseok probably thinks he’s infringing on someone else’s relationship, and wouldn’t dare to speak up on his own. Junmyeon must make the first move. “Me and Baekhyun, we’re… open to new additions to our relationship, to put it that way. It’s not an open relationship because neither of us wants casual sex and if we find love, we want to share it between the both of us. But we’re open to becoming polyamorous. If the opportunity comes.”

Minseok looks like he has absolutely no idea as to how to react, and Junmyeon can’t blame him for it. “Not to say that’s what you’re looking for and hyung, I would gladly be friends with you, so like, if this all sounds nuts and super weird and gross, forget I ever said anything. But, if you wanna cross boundaries… you can.” 

Not the most eloquently said, but the last bit makes Minseok laugh. “I see,” he says simply, nodding. “Uh, that’s something… to consider? I think?”

“Of course,” Junmyeon hurries to say. “Like, no pressure. Never any pressure. I just wanted to put that out there.” He’s rambling, and it makes Minseok laugh once more.

“No, I get you. You didn’t want me to worry, since you’re a real sweetheart, and I appreciate that. It’s something… I have to think about but no, I don’t think you’re weird. Don’t ever worry about that, Junmyeon-ah.”

The buzzer goes off, signaling that their order is ready to be picked up, and Minseok jumps up on his feet in an instant to go get the tray. He comes back with the giant dessert and two cups of americano, setting the whole thing down in between them before offering Junmyeon a spoon. The bingsu is made in a large bowl, topped with a heaping mountain of shaved ice, strawberries, condensed milk and chewy rice cakes, and on top sits an enormous slice of strawberry cheesecake. It looks delicious and Junmyeon wants to dig right in, but there’s one more important thing to do before that.

“Take a picture of me! I want Baekhyunnie to see what I’m having!” He quickly unlocks his phone and gives it over to Minseok to take a picture with, spoon in hand ready to pose for the camera. “I want daddy to know I’m having fun without him, and cheating on the diet as well.” 

“You’re so naughty,” Minseok laughs, but he’s excited to take the picture, snapping several to make sure that they turn out well. “I hope he likes it, those turned out so cute. You look adorable,” he says as he hands the phone back to Junmyeon, but he isn’t done with the pictures yet. 

“Let me take one of you, too! I need a contact picture for you, and I’m sure Baekhyun-ah would like to see you as well. Pretty please?”

Minseok blinks once, twice, but then puts on a smile and takes a spoonful of the icy treat to pose like he’s about to put it in his mouth, his eyes practically sparkling with mirth as he makes eye contact with the camera. Junmyeon shows him excitedly how well it turned out, before adding a filter and fiddling with the brightness and saturation so he can send them both to Baekhyun with a cheerful caption about how much he’s enjoying himself. 

Instead of texting back, Baekhyun calls him before he can get more than two spoonfuls of the treat. But Junmyeon pays no mind and just puts it on speaker, the phone on the table so his hands are free. He’s much too focused on eating to pay attention to anything else, even his boyfriend. 

“You little brat, out there having dessert without me,” Baekhyun tuts into the phone, and Junmyeon can’t help the giggle that escapes him. Minseok laughs as well, obviously mostly just delighted by the sound of Junmyeon’s laughter. 

“Oh- you put me on speaker?” “Yeah I did, I’m eating right now and it’s rude to talk on the phone when you’re in the company of others,” Junmyeon retorts back. That’s part of the truth, but he also wanted Baekhyun and Minseok to interact a little bit more in an informal setting such as this. “Say hi to Minseokie hyung.”

“Hello there,” Baekhyun croons softly, and Minseok chokes up a little bit. “Hi,” he mumbles, wiping at his chin where he dribbled a bit of condensed milk. “I’m sorry I indulged Junmyeon-ah like this, I just couldn’t resist those puppy eyes. It’s completely on me.”

Baekhyun laughs but then continues talking in that same low voice Junmyeon recognizes as his sultry flirting voice. Hearing it makes him kind of hot under the collar, but he tries to play it cool and just let Baekhyun sweet talk Minseok as he will. “No, it’s quite alright. He loves being spoiled so I’m sure he’s just as happy as he looked in that picture. You looked very cute as well, hyung, I have to admit. I feel privileged to have received that picture.”

“Ah, it’s nothing- you flatter me,” Minseok says with a shake of his head, glancing at Junmyeon who only smiles back at him. He did say it’s alright to cross boundaries, didn’t he? “I promise we’ll try and walk this off a little bit before I send him home.”

“That’ll do. You take care as well, alright? Eating healthy is important for your health, hyung, and I want you to look after yourself. But enjoy your treat, you’ve both deserved it.” Baekhyun slips into talking like that so easily, the caretaking nature of his personality shining through without him meaning to do that. “I’ll leave you guys to it, I have to get some work done. I’ll see you at home baby, and hopefully I’ll see you in the future as well, hyung.”

Minseok and Junmyeon say their goodbyes, and then Baekhyun hangs up. Silence lingers for a while as they just devour the bingsu together, chipping away at the mountain of goodness from both sides. Eventually Junmyeon feels like he ought to say something. 

“I hope he didn’t make you feel uncomfortable.” He gathers a nice spoonful of strawberry covered in condensed milk, and feeds it to Minseok carefully. “Hyunnie just likes taking care of others. He wasn’t trying to like, get all daddy on you or anything. Looking after others is simply very natural to him.”

He watches as Minseok chews his mouth empty and wipes his mouth with a napkin before he finally answers, speaking slowly, weighing every word and the meaning behind them as he says them. “No, it’s… it didn’t make me uncomfortable. It made me feel so… warm inside.” His ears are definitely burning again, and it makes Junmyeon want to get up and hug him. “I think it was… really nice.”

Junmyeon bites his lip, again hesitant about how to react. He reaches over the table to take Minseok’s hand, hoping that the physical affection will convey some of his sincerity and kindness over. “Have you, uh, ever had a caretaker? Like, have you ever been into that?” he asks, repeating almost the exact same words Baekhyun asked him when he first introduced the concept into their relationship. “You don’t have to answer, if you don’t want to.” 

Minseok squeezes his hand back, and licks his lips nervously. “I… I’ve considered it. But I’ve never experienced it. I guess I haven’t been proactive enough in looking for it? I don’t know.”

“That’s alright. You’re still valid, even if you haven’t tried it,” Junmyeon says warmly, quietly. “Baekhyun is my first experience with it too, and it doesn’t make it any less important or valid. I was just curious, because you said it made you feel warm. Sorry if my questions are too much, I can be nosy.”

That brings the smile back on Minseok’s face. “No, you’re not. You’re just very insightful, and pick up on things quickly. It’s a good quality to have… and I like talking to you.”  
It’s that confession alone that keeps Junmyeon walking on clouds for the rest of the day.

***

Junmyeon and Minseok continue to text regularly after that outing, messages going back and forth between them every single day. Baekhyun likes to chime in sometimes, telling Junmyeon to tell Minseok he said hi or to remind him to grab a bite for lunch so he doesn’t work all day without eating anything, or he comments on the pictures Minseok sometimes sends him of his daily outfits or the meals he’s having. If Minseok is at all confused by it, he doesn’t say- on the contrary, he begins to tell Junmyeon to say hi to Baekhyun as well without being prompted. 

It’s a week or two of this, and the weather starts to turn chillier as the fall approaches its end. Baekhyun takes him out to shop for winter clothes, insisting that he needs to upgrade his closet to the current trends, since they can donate his previous jackets and coats away if he finds something nicer in the shops. Junmyeon doesn’t really care about staying on trend, but he knows that this is important to Baekhyun- to feel like he’s providing, taking care of him, making him happy. He could tell Baekhyun not to do this, and Baekhyun would listen, but he would then suffer in silence, and feel down for days if not weeks to come. As much as everyone on the outside thinks this is just about Junmyeon, their dynamic goes both ways. Baekhyun’s needs just are different from Junmyeon’s. 

They head to Gangnam to shop, and work their way towards Sinsa. Junmyeon feels every bit the pretty boy toy he’s supposed to be, hanging from Baekhyun’s arm with the heavy, luxurious paper bags hanging on their arms as they make purchases. But even as they’re surrounded by expensive goods, he only really has two things on his mind; Baekhyun’s boxy smile, and the vibration of his phone against his fingertips in his pocket as Minseok replies to his texts. 

“Minseokie hyung is at work, we should stop by,” Junmyeon points out casually as they reach Garusugil. “Since we came all the way here and all.”

“How could we come all the way here and not go and say hi to him?” Baekhyun grins back at him, and lands a gentle kiss on his cheek. “He’s your favourite hyung, after all.”

“Is he your favourite?” Junmyeon is nothing but bratty tease, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him at the obvious trick question. 

“You’re my baby boy, so you can’t be my favourite hyung. So, I guess the spot is available.” 

The store isn’t empty this time, as they walk in. There are a couple of Chinese tourists doing their shopping, and a member of staff helping them Junmyeon and Baekhyun haven’t met before. But Minseok is behind the counter, hunched over a stack of papers and cute black rimmed glasses on his nose as he pours over the documents. He looks every bit the skilled and capable store manager that he is, which makes Junmyeon’s stomach do little flips. He’s already gotten so attached to Minseok… which is not to say that he’s automatically experiencing intense sexual attraction to him, but there’s this undercurrent there that he felt with Baekhyun as well, when they first started going out. 

It was one thing to have Baekhyun do a bit of dirty talk about Minseok, because fantasies are different from having the real person there, with him, in flesh. It’s one thing to theoretically want, and to actually want. But he’s curious to see if he could experience it.

Minseok looks up as he finishes penning something down, and the pleased smile that overcomes his handsome face is worth the visit in itself. Baekhyun pushes Junmyeon up to the counter, standing close behind with an arm around him, his fingers drumming against Junmyeon’s hip bone over the clothes.

“You brat, why didn’t you tell you were going to visit?” Minseok wags his finger in Junmyeon’s face. He’s gotten more confident with him, although it seems like it’s still difficult for him to meet Baekhyun’s intense eyes straight on. “You could have warned me!”

“Warned you about what?” Junmyeon plays innocent, eyes blown huge and cheeks slightly puffed. Baekhyun and Minseok laugh simultaneously, and share a brief look as if to say, look at him, totally a brat. 

“Are you very busy? We wouldn’t want to be in your way- or we could be paying customers, to make this worth your time.” Baekhyun glances around the store as though to see if anything catches his attention, and Minseok hurries to shake his head. 

“Ah, no, you don’t need an excuse to be here! Don’t worry. As you can see, there are no other customers here, except for the ones that are already well taken care of.” He glances at their bags. “Have you had a good shopping trip?”

“Wonderful! Hyunnie got me a pastel blue coat. Pastel blue! Isn’t that amazing?” It’s the one thing Junmyeon is excited for and clearly it shows, for Minseok and Baekhyun laugh again.

“I’m sure it will look super cute on you,” Minseok assures him fondly. “And it will hopefully keep you warm as well.”

They make small talk for a little while longer, about this and that, until Baekhyun reaches into his pocket all lazy and casual to fish out his phone. “I did come here with one purpose in mind,” he says as he swipes the screen to unlock it. “I was wondering, hyung- would you mind giving your phone number? I feel like I should be texting you myself, with the amount of talking that we do through Junmyeonnie.”

Minseok’s eyebrows shoot up, his eyes wide, and his eyes shift between the phone, Baekhyun’s face, and Junmyeon. Junmyeon chooses to just smile at him serenely because what is there to be worked up about? Baekhyun is right, him and Minseok should be talking directly instead of bothering Junmyeon to deliver messages between them. Not that he minds, of course, but he would like to see them get closer. 

“Hyunnie won’t bother you nearly as much as I do,” he says with a playful wink. “He has work so he’s not glued to his phone like I am. So you don’t have to worry about us blowing up your phone too bad.”

It elicits a delightful giggle out of Minseok, and he finally takes Baekhyun’s phone. “In that case, I think I can indeed survive. I don’t think I could handle another little tornado like you, Myeonnie.” 

While Junmyeon whines indignantly at the silly nickname, Baekhyun claps his hands together as he laughs, startling the poor tourists in the shop as well. “That’s such an awesome pet name, it’s so fitting,” he exclaims, nudging Junmyeon with his shoulder. “Little tornado, that’s perfect. I’ll have you know, he’s one messy little thing. Living with him can be such a pain when he forgets that he’s supposed to put his clothes and things neatly away and not just strew them around.”

“Yah, how dare you expose me like that to hyung! Now he thinks I’m a total sloth,” Junmyeon whines again, although catching a glimpse of Minseok’s amused expression nearly makes him break character as well. “Honestly, I promise I’m not as awful as Hyunnie says. I’m just sometimes a bit forgetful, is all, like if I’ve had a long day or I’m really exhausted.”

Baekhyun ruffles his hair lightly. “He comes home from his lecture, gets changed into comfier clothes and lays down on the couch to play Pokémon with snacks, and you’d think that it wouldn’t make much mess but it does. His clothes are on the floor, crumbs everywhere, empty bowls and cups on the coffee table. He really is a tiny tornado.”

It’s usually Minseok who’s blushing, but now it’s undoubtedly Junmyeon. But the fond looks he gets from both his boyfriend and Minseok really make up for his embarrassment, something warm and fuzzy in his chest like every time Baekhyun dotes on him or showers him with affection. It feels so nice and it threatens to put him right into his softest head space, but that he fights back because a public place such as this isn’t the best setting for that.

“He sounds adorable,” Minseok says warmly. “Next time take a picture of him for me so I can see. Or I could join him, honestly, because that sounds like a perfect way to relax. I never got into Pokémon, but I could, if I had a real enthusiast to show me the ropes.”

Baekhyun’s voice drops a tiny bit lower in register. “It would make me very happy to have two boys to take care of,” he says, meaningfully so, but at the same time makes a move to get ready to leave. The other customers will be soon done paying, and then that will leave Minseok’s coworker to eavesdrop on their conversation. None of them want that, because who knows if Minseok is friends with this person or not. The last thing Junmyeon and Baekhyun want to happen is to get Minseok in trouble at his work place.

Minseok’s ears and neck are red and he opens and closes his mouth, trying to find the right words, but Junmyeon decides to give him the easy way out. “It would be so much fun to just relax with you, hyung,” he says, full of excitement and sincerity. “We have to do that sometime! But I think we should now leave you to it, before we really do have to buy something to make up for your time. I’ll text you, yeah?”

“I’ll text you too.” Baekhyun pats the pocket where he slipped his phone back into. “And please do feel free to visit Junmyeon at our place whenever you want. He spends way too much time all by himself.”

“I’ll- I’ll do my best,” Minseok gets out, but his smile stretches from ear to ear as he waves them goodbye. A big part of Junmyeon hasn’t had nearly enough of Minseok’s company yet so parting from him feels icky, but that just means he needs to arrange for another outing or a hangout that much sooner.

Baekhyun steers him away from the store and towards the spot where they left their car. “You know, it’s really precious to see him balance and battle between his two desires,” he points out casually as they stroll down the street. “He wants to be a doting hyung to you, but with me, he wants something different. Don’t you think?”

Now that Baekhyun said it, it makes sense. Really, the duality of man- Junmyeon can’t fully comprehend it, because he’s so submissive himself and has never experienced any feelings or desires from the other end of the spectrum, but he recognizes it in others, or recognizes it at least with Baekhyun’s assistance. 

If that’s indeed true, it could mean exciting things should things progress like him and Baekhyun are hoping. Accommodating another sub into the dynamic wouldn’t probably be an issue, but another dom might be trickier. If Minseok fits somewhere in between, that would be… more than ideal. 

Not that it’s in any way important, necessarily. People are so much more than their preferred dynamic role, be it in kink or anything else. Junmyeon already really, really likes Minseok… but then again, he’s been drawn to Minseok in part exactly because he’s a caring hyung who likes to act all manly with him from time to time. Junmyeon can’t help it, it’s just what he enjoys in partners and friends alike. Either way, if Baekhyun’s hunch is right, there’s potential there that they could make something quite awesome out of this, given that everything works out.

“I’m getting so ahead of myself,” he sighs softly, leaning down to rest his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder despite how uncomfortable it is when they’re walking. “I keep thinking about all the fun we could have in the future… But we don’t know yet if it’s gonna work out. It might not. And then I’ll be disappointed, won’t I?”

“You get attached so easily,” Baekhyun replies, squeezing his shoulder gently. “It’s not a bad quality to have. You just love that deeply.”

“You love just as deeply as I do,” Junmyeon hums, reaching up to press a kiss on Baekhyun’s jaw before standing up straight again. “You’re just less vocal about it than I am.”

“You got me there,” Baekhyun laughs. “But you have a point. Let’s not think about the future too much, and just enjoy the journey, alright? If it’s meant to be, it will happen. If it’s not meant to be, then hopefully we will at least become friends with him, and that’s also really cool.”

There’s wisdom to that, but Junmyeon knows it will be easier said than done for him to be that patient and trusting. But it’s all he can do right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun organizes for their first date a week or so later.

“There’s only so much we can do by texting,” he points out as they’re lying in bed, Junmyeon’s head resting on his shoulder, Baekhyun’s fingers brushing through his locks of hair. Baekhyun has his phone in hand, still texting Minseok, while Junmyeon has taken his glasses off and has his eyes closed, ready to drift off soon. “I think it’s about time I hang out with him too. Don’t you agree?”

“Mm, yeah,” Junmyeon mumbles, snuggling in closer to him in an attempt to get even comfier. “It’s gonna be fun. What do you wanna do?”

“Just take you boys out to eat something delicious,” Baekhyun hums, and kisses his hairline gently. “Maybe go see a movie or something. Nothing too fancy, I just really want to talk to him. Get to know him better.”

“You’ve been texting with him lots, though.” Junmyeon doesn’t say that out of jealousy; he’s simply pointing out a fact. He knows Baekhyun has been doing a lot of the kink talk, too, about boundaries, consent, trust, everything. Baekhyun worries that Minseok might feel like there are too many expectations put on him, and he doesn’t want anyone to be uncomfortable no matter what it is that they’re doing. Baekhyun has been relaying most of the information to Junmyeon as well just so that he’s not out of the loop. Everyone has been learning, and still continue to do so. 

Baekhyun puts his phone down, and turns off the TV that was still on, the only source of light thus disappearing and leaving them in the darkness. “Yeah, but it’s not the same as talking face to face. Touching. I want to see his reactions, and I want him to hear my voice, know that I’m honest with everything that I say.”

Trust is a big thing for Baekhyun, and Junmyeon knows that. He rubs his hand over Baekhyun’s stomach in an attempt to comfort him, sensing Baekhyun’s slight discomfort for not having been able to do things with Minseok quite as he would have liked. “He knows that you’re honest, don’t worry,” he murmurs quietly. “He knows we’re serious. Don’t worry so much, daddy. We’ll go out on a date and we will have so much fun together. I can’t wait.”

“Me neither. Now sleep, baby boy. You have an early morning lecture tomorrow, right? So rest up.” Baekhyun kisses his forehead once more, before he picks up his phone again. “I will wish Minseok hyung goodnight from the both of us, and then we’ll sleep.”

“Yeah, let’s.”

As per usual, Junmyeon is out like a light, cuddled in the safety of Baekhyun’s arms.

***

The date night finally comes. Baekhyun dresses Junmyeon up, deciding on what he should wear and fussing about his clothes and hair for him to give him the attention he craves. It’s nothing too fancy though, just a bit dressed up to show that they made an effort to look nice- Junmyeon is wearing a blue striped shirt with a big bow at the neck that Baekhyun ties up for him, black slacks, and some accessories, but nothing too flashy. Baekhyun loves this shirt on him, his fingers playing with the ribbons or petting the back of Junmyeon’s neck every chance he gets, which makes this also one of Junmyeon’s favourites. 

“I have butterflies in my tummy,” he says with a pout as they leave the apartment and head to the garage to get to Baekhyun’s car. “I’m so nervous about this. What if he doesn’t like us?”

Baekhyun laughs quietly, his cologne heady as he leans in to give Junmyeon a quick kiss. “This is not the first time he’s meeting you, silly baby,” he points out. “He likes you plenty, and you know it too. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Then maybe I’m worried for you.” Junmyeon sticks his tongue out at him, earning himself a smack on the bum. “If he doesn’t like you it still counts, you know! He has to like us both.”

“You really are a brat, little tornado,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “Have a little faith in your daddy, will you? I wooed you, didn’t I, so doesn’t that already show you that I know what I’m doing?”

Junmyeon pretends to think about it, and gets another light spank on the ass before they exit the elevator in the basement floor. “But I was already so smitten with you by the time we went on a date, though. It wasn’t the date that did it, it was everything that we did before that.”

“Just get in the car, baby boy.”

The restaurant Baekhyun chose for this date is one that Junmyeon and him frequent quite often. It’s an upscale sushi place in Gangnam with delicious food and sleek interior, but most importantly, it’s peaceful enough to have a proper conversation. On a Saturday night, there’s little risk of running into groups of loud businessmen there, and Junmyeon is already looking forward to their meal. But poor Minseok looks quite nervous when they meet up with him on the street in front of the building where the restaurant is located at; his shoulders are hunched over, he’s chewing his bottom lip, and he looks like he’d rather be anywhere else but here.

Seeing him so pitiful and all by himself, Junmyeon lets go of Baekhyun’s hand to run up to him and bring him in for a tight hug. “Hyung! How are you not freezing to death in that denim jacket? It’s so chilly tonight!” he scolds Minseok with a pout, hands on his shoulders. “It’s below zero tonight.”

“I didn’t…. I guess I didn’t realize.” Minseok gives him a smile before he turns to Baekhyun, who also comes up to hug him as a greeting.

“Next time, I will remind you to check the weather before you leave the house. We can’t have you falling ill, can we?” Baekhyun reprimands him gently, stroking the back of his neck as he pulls away from the hug. “Let’s hurry inside, then, so Minseokie hyung can warm up again.”

Junmyeon takes Minseok’s hand and Baekhyun herds them into the building and into the elevator. But as they exit the elevator to walk into the restaurant, Minseok hesitates, eyes darting back and forth as he takes in the interior of the restaurant.

Before Junmyeon can say anything, Baekhyun steps up and wraps his arm around Minseok’s middle, gently nudging him forward. “It’s alright, I’ve got you,” he says in a low murmur, and gives Junmyeon an encouraging smile to urge him to head inside as he trails after him with Minseok. “You have nothing to worry about.”

Junmyeon gives the waiter Baekhyun’s name and they’re taken to a table at the far back, the most private nook in the restaurant. Minseok still looks a little bit alarmed as they hang up their coats and sit down at the table, Baekhyun arranging them so that he sits opposite from Junmyeon and next to Minseok, probably to give them an equal amount of his attention.

The waiter leaves them be after bringing them water and menus, and Junmyeon leans over the table, worried eyes looking at Minseok. “Hyung, what’s the matter?” he can’t help but ask, concerned about why Minseok’s mood seems so dampened all of a sudden. “Did Hyunnie not ask you if you like sushi before bringing us here?”

Minseok gives him a small smile even as he shakes his head. “No, I like sushi,” he insists. He looks around once more, and gestures with his hand in a big wave. “It’s just, all this. I’m so underdressed.”

The pieces fall into place for Junmyeon now, although they probably already did so for Baekhyun as soon as he saw Minseok’s initial reaction. “Oh, hyung,” he sighs, reaching for Minseok’s hand over the table. “It’s alright- It’s completely alright. Nobody here cares.”

“But you too are also dressed so nice.” Minseok’s voice wavers just ever so slightly, prompting Baekhyun to place his hand on Minseok’s shoulder for physical contact as well.

“Neither of us cares about something as superficial as that. You look lovely tonight, and that’s all that matters.” Baekhyun glances at Junmyeon, brows slightly furrowed as if to ask him to also say something to help comfort Minseok a little bit.

“If it wasn’t for daddy, I wouldn’t ever dress this nicely.” Junmyeon gestures at his outfit with his free hand. “I couldn’t afford to, nor would I honestly care to. But Hyunnie likes taking care of me, and buying nice things for me is one way of doing that. But if I wasn’t the spoiled sugar baby that I am, I wouldn’t dress even half as nice as you do, hyung. I was a mess before Baekhyun started dressing me.”

That makes Minseok laugh again, his shoulders relaxing just slightly. “You are pretty as a doll, so there’s that.” His smile grows a little wider, earning him smiles from Baekhyun and Junmyeon as well. “Is being spoiled and dressed nice part of the deal of dating Baekhyunnie?”

Baekhyun looks terribly pleased as he winks at Minseok in response. “It’s absolutely a part of it. Two baby boys to spoil, that sounds like a dream come true. I would be the luckiest man on earth. Now, shall we get ready to order?”

Junmyeon lets Baekhyun handle that for him, because he knows exactly what his favourites are anyway, and Minseok chooses a couple of rolls as well after Baekhyun assures him that it’s all on him and he shouldn’t worry about the price, at all. “Because there’s no way my boys are paying on a date,” he says firmly in his low, gentle caretaker voice, and that quiets Minseok’s complaints quite effectively. 

Food arrives swiftly, and they dig in like starving wolves. Minseok looks so precious as he eats, his cheeks rounding out all pretty, and Junmyeon has a hard time trying not to stare at him constantly. Baekhyun nudges him under the table a couple of times, but the look in his eyes is mischievous, not scolding.

“Uh, so, um- can I ask like, how did the two of you meet?” Minseok asks once they’ve put away a good portion of the food and the immediate hunger has been satisfied. “I’m curious.”

“Well, that is a good question.” Baekhyun reaches over with a napkin to dab at the corner of Minseok’s mouth, making him blush a pretty shade of pink under the attention. “Junmyeonnie tells stories a lot better than I do, so why don’t you tell him, baby?”

“Hyunnie found me, kind of like we found you,” Junmyeon says with a fond smile, resting his chin on his palm. “I used to work at this café- minimum wage, the whole thing. I was going nowhere in my life, I had graduated with a useless degree and that was the only job I could get. I didn’t particularly like it but, it was alright. And then Baekhyun just became one of our regulars, and started to flirt with me.”

“Because you looked so pretty, even in your work clothes.” Baekhyun winks at him over the table, making Junmyeon instantly giddy. The power of compliments has never worn off. “And your smile and your kindness caught my attention.”

Junmyeon sends Baekhyun a flying kiss before he turns back to Minseok to continue the story. “So, yeah, Baekhyun and I were kind of flirting for a while and it was a lot of fun, and then he even started buying me drinks and snacks. I would have thought it was weird but… but he did it in such a caring manner. Because he noticed when I was tired, or when my smile wasn’t genuine. He paid attention to me, and it felt good. Safe.”

“I can imagine that,” Minseok says with a nod, glancing at Baekhyun. “I’ve… I’ve already gotten a taste of that.”

“Exactly.” Junmyeon smiles. “And then this one time, some jerk started screaming their head off at me for a mistake I made. I was ready to cry, honestly- but then Baekhyun appeared out of nowhere, told the guy off, and then stayed in the café with me until I felt alright again, even though he was actually in such a rush to get things done. It was what convinced me to go out with him, because clearly, he only had my best interest in mind. The best decision I ever made.”

“That’s honestly… honestly really cute.” The look in Minseok’s eyes is so soft and tender, before the spark goes back to slightly mischievous again. “So Baekhyun’s type is customer service workers? He just goes around town picking up pretty boys who work behind the counter, huh?”

They all laugh out loud at that, Junmyeon giggling over it until his tummy hurts. Baekhyun recovers first and he leans over to wrap his arm around Minseok’s shoulders, acting all sleazy for show. “That’s exactly what I do, my pretty boy. But not just any customer service person is going to cut it- I have high standards, and they have only gotten higher since I met you. I don’t know if anyone else is ever going to meet them, because you’ve set the bar so high.”

“Ew, too much!” Junmyeon whines, covering his ears. “Stop it, that’s so cheesy and awful! We’re in public, how embarrassing!” 

Minseok can’t get a word out from his laughter, and Junmyeon swears then and there to make Minseok laugh as much as he can, for it’s one of the most precious sights he’s ever seen.

***

They waste no time in arranging for the next date after the first one, since it was so successful and only left them all wanting more, more of each other. They try to meet up as often as possible also for Minseok’s sake, because both Junmyeon and Baekhyun fear that he might feel excluded, given that they’re already in an established relationship and living together. They want him to feel like he belongs, like he’s already important to them both, and try to keep him in the loop as much as possible. 

Going out on dates is also genuinely fun. Junmyeon and Baekhyun, after being together for as long as they have, had already grown out of the honeymoon phase; living together, they kind of fell out of the habit of going on proper dates. But with Minseok, they’ve rediscovered it, and it has brought new spark between the two of them as well. Junmyeon’s tummy is full of butterflies with both Minseok and Baekhyun alike, excitement sparking all over, and he feels as though he’s not only falling in love with someone new, but his partner as well.

There’s something quite special about it. He didn’t know it was possible either, but he’s delighted to have discovered it. Baekhyun laughs at him when he tells him, but then kisses him until he’s almost dizzy with it, whispering to him about how much he loves him, how much he adores him.

They’ve once again arranged for a date, although they didn’t decide yet what they’re going to do, just that Baekhyun and Junmyeon would pick Minseok up after work once he finished his shift that Saturday. But on their way to Sinsa, driving in the Saturday traffic, Baekhyun confesses to Junmyeon that he wants to take Minseok shopping. 

“I just want to spoil him,” he admits. “But I know it’s kind of early, still. I wanted to wait before doing this because I don’t want him to feel like I’m using money to make him feel like he has to give something in return… I don’t want him to think that he has to stay with us, just because I’ve spent money on him. But I just want to take care of him so badly.”

Junmyeon places his hand on top of Baekhyun’s on the gearstick. He knows that Baekhyun’s caretaker urges have been on high alert ever since Minseok became a part of their lives; it’s just how Baekhyun is, as a person, and he can’t do anything about it. He’s been so good, reigning it in as not to overwhelm Minseok with it, but Junmyeon can tell how it’s taking its toll on Baekhyun little by little. It pains him, to have someone he cares about so much and not be able to provide for them as he would like.

“But Minseokie hyung told us already that he wants you to be his daddy as well,” he says gently. It’s true- they’ve been having serious conversations about these topics for a while now. “You’ve convinced him to let you pay for our meals, and he isn’t upset about it, or hurt. So if we just ask, if we just make it clear that we’re not trying to make him feel indebted or like he owes us something, and if he agrees, then it should be alright.”

Baekhyun turns his hand over so he can slot his lean fingers in between Junmyeon’s and squeeze their hands together. “You’re so smart,” he replies with. “You’re right. I will just ask him, and if he says no then that’s that. But I just don’t want him to feel embarrassed about his outfits anymore, you know? I want to take you boys out to eat nice food, but he’s so upset about not fitting in those restaurants. It isn’t right. And also, he needs to stop wearing his denim jacket. It’s almost December, and this is not denim jacket kind of weather anymore. He’s going to get sick, and then what? Is his roommate going to take care of him? I don’t think so.” 

“Yixing is very nice, don’t be so hard on him,” Junmyeon chides, but he’s just glad that Baekhyun is feeling a little bit better about this. He hates to see his daddy so worked up about something, and be unable to help him in any way. Hopefully today is a success, and Baekhyun can put his worries to rest.

Minseok is standing in front of the store when they get there, and indeed, he’s still dressed in his denim jacket, now with two hoodies underneath, the sleeves tight over so much fabric. His smile brightens up as he spots their car and he hops in the backseat before leaning over the middle to kiss Junmyeon and Baekhyun both on the cheek. 

“How was work?” Junmyeon asks, reaching back to grab his hand.

“It was alright,” Minseok replies with a shrug, smiling at Junmyeon. He doesn’t get as flustered anymore, not by Junmyeon at least, although Baekhyun can still make him blush like it’s nothing. “Time dragged on because I was looking forward to seeing you guys. Where are we headed?”

Baekhyun and Junmyeon share a look before Baekhyun responds to that. “I was thinking I could take you boys shopping.” He’s trying to sound nonchalant about it, but he keeps glancing at Minseok through the rearview mirror. “Spoil you a little bit. You need a better jacket. It’s below zero already, and I worry about you.”

The words are met with silence as Minseok chews on his bottom lip, clearly unsure about the suggestion, just how Baekhyun feared he might. Junmyeon jumps in to say something before the tension rises any higher, squeezing Minseok’s fingers in between his own. 

“I felt really bad, at first, when Baekhyunnie started to treat me out like this,” he says quietly, making eye contact with Minseok to convey how much he means it. “I felt like I didn’t deserve it. It’s natural- but it’s just his love language. To use his wealth to take care of the people he loves and cares about. He isn’t doing it to make you feel like you owe him. He’s simply worried to death, about your health, but he also just wants to make you happy. I promise.”

“What Junmyeonnie said,” Baekhyun says calmly, eyes on the road as he takes a left turn. “Will you let me, Minseok-ah? I promise you can say no at any point, always.”

There’s still hesitation in Minseok’s eyes, but he nods his head wordlessly, and Junmyeon kisses the back of his hand gently out of sheer relief. At least he didn’t freak out too much, and Baekhyun can hopefully find a peace of mind in knowing his boy is well taken care of.

Baekhyun drives them to a department store, because it really is chilly out and so hopping from one boutique to another doesn’t sound so tempting. Junmyeon explains to Minseok in a conspiratorial whisper how they don’t come here often because Baekhyun has an innate dislike for rich old ladies that these places are full of, and they share giggles over it while Baekhyun huffs at them about their lack of respect for him and how devastating that feels.

At first, it’s obvious how nervous and anxious Minseok still is, holding onto Junmyeon’s hand as they walk around the store, Baekhyun leading the way as he looks around for the items he had in mind for this trip. So Junmyeon plays up his cuteness as much as he can, bringing the energy levels up, acting even more excited and cheerful than he usually would. He points at and gushes over everything pretty and shows Minseok every silly article of clothing he can see, just to make him laugh at how anyone could design such ridiculous pieces. Slowly Minseok’s breaths come a little steadier, his shoulders come down, and his palm is no longer clammy against Junmyeon’s, although he does tense over all over again when Baekhyun pulls out a nice coat from the racks and holds it up for them to see. 

“Minseokie hyung, how about this one?” he asks casually. “I think it would look really chic and nice, but maybe it’s not your style. I don’t want to dress you like a grandpa, unless that’s what you’d prefer.”

Junmyeon steps in again, to lighten the mood. “Why black though?” he asks and wrinkles his nose slightly like he finds it offending. “It’s so depressing.”

“Because it’s not for you, little tornado,” Baekhyun says with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. “Minseokie wears a lot more muted colors than you do. Not everyone loves pastel as much as you do.”

It makes Minseok laugh again, and he wraps his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders protectively. “There’s nothing wrong with pastels, but I think Baekhyun is right. Boring colors are more, well, to my taste. At least, when I’m going to wear it out in public.”

“So pastels are alright in private?” Baekhyun does one of his purposefully overly sleazy winks, and Minseok and Junmyeon both groan on cue. But it helps dissipate the hesitation that was creeping up on Minseok, and they walk around some more, looking at different coats and jackets for Minseok. Minseok is still too shy to pull any from the racks himself, but Baekhyun has sharp eyes, and if Minseok lingers on any one item, he’s sure to notice and make it seem like it’s his idea to include it in the pile he has on his arm.

The men’s fitting room is all empty when they get there, and the sales assistant hangs up the coats in the stall for Minseok. “I guess I don’t have to even bother closing the door, because I’m just trying on coats,” Minseok says sheepishly as he slides off his denim jacket. “I think you want to see the jackets on me, anyway.”

“That would be right,” Baekhyun replies as he leans back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. “Give us a little fashion show.”

And Minseok does as he’s told, trying on a coat after another. It’s obvious how much the attention and the praise means to him, as Baekhyun and Junmyeon compliment how he looks in each piece of clothing. It makes Junmyeon ache for him, and he takes note to do this more often. No one is going to feel low about themselves, not on Junmyeon’s watch.

Once they have decided on a couple of jackets for Minseok, Baekhyun wants them to keep looking around the store for anything else they might fancy. Junmyeon continues to act the more proactive role, pulling out clothes he thinks would look cute on Minseok or that he would like, and chattering everyone’s ears off to prevent any anxiety from settling in. It does end up being fun, too, once Minseok relaxes properly and really stops worrying about the price point of each article of clothing they pick.

Overall, it ends up being a successful shopping trip. Junmyeon covers Minseok’s eyes when they come to the counter and the clerk rings them up, to stop him from seeing the total price of the purchase; he doesn’t want him to lose any sleep over it, and he knows that Baekhyun would agree with him. Minseok laughs but accepts his fate, instead turning around in Junmyeon’s arms to envelop him in a tight hug, swaying them both side to side gently. 

“Thank you,” he whispers to Junmyeon ever so quietly as Baekhyun makes small talk with the sales assistant. “This… This means a lot. In a lot of ways. I couldn’t have done this without you, without your support. You read me so well.”

“I just relate to a lot of things you’re going through,” Junmyeon replies quietly, rubbing his cheek on Minseok’s shoulder. “I was shy and hesitant as well, in the beginning. But it gets better. Hyunnie will want to spoil you in the future as well, and it won’t do if you always feel bad about it.”

“Yeah, because it’s his love language,” Minseok says with a laugh as he stands up straight again. “What’s your love language, then? I think I ought to know, so I don’t reject you unknowingly.”

Junmyeon feels his cheeks grow warm, and Minseok pinches his cheek fondly, making Junmyeon pull a face at him before he responds. “I like physical affection a lot,” he confesses, rocking from his heels to his toes and back. “I like kisses. I like pet names. I like making people laugh. Simple stuff.” 

It really is simple- but it’s true. He likes feeling the people he loves near, loves showering them with his attention and affection. If on top of that he can make them smile or even laugh, he couldn’t ask for anything more. Grand gestures and the like, he has never been one for those, because he wants the people dearest to him to be constantly reminded of his love for them, rather than only on special occasions. 

Minseok brings him in for another hug then, and kisses his temple warmly. They’ve initiated more of these pecks and kisses, never on the mouth but everywhere else, and they always make Junmyeon feel warm on the inside, as well as overflowing with excitement. A part of him is already eager to properly kiss Minseok, to maybe sit in his lap and properly make out, but he’s doing his best to be patient. There’s no rush.

“You’re the sweetest little tornado I’ve ever met,” Minseok murmurs in his ear, and presses another kiss in his hair right behind it. “So earnest and loving. The most precious little thing. Hyung is always available for cuddles and kisses, you know that right?”

Every time Minseok gets a little brave with him, Junmyeon’s heart skips beats, as cheesy as it is. It’s the same kind of electric tension he feels with Baekhyun, and it’s one more thing that makes Minseok so attractive. He’s also getting more impatient to explore that side of his hyung, but he has to remain patient there too. 

“Hyung is flattering me,” he whispers back, and then feels another hand rest heavy and warm over his lower back. 

“If you boys want to cuddle more, I can always take you home,” Baekhyun says, squeezing them both closer together and closer to him as well. “If not, then what do you say about early dinner? I’m worried your tummies must be quite empty already.”

Minseok moves to step away, but Junmyeon angles his body so that he can lean on Baekhyun slightly while still facing Minseok. He can see the hesitation flit through Minseok’s eyes before he too stays put, allowing Baekhyun to hold them both. 

“Cuddles would be nice, but I also want dinner,” Junmyeon answers with, brushing his nose against Baekhyun’s cheek. “Shopping is hard work, and Minseok hyung already worked all day, so he must be super exhausted.”

“I’m alright,” Minseok insists, tentatively resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “But yeah, dinner would be nice… But I want something cozy tonight. I don’t feel like eating all fancy.”

“That I can arrange for.” Baekhyun is almost purring, looking so, so pleased with both Minseok and Junmyeon in his arms like this. “But before we head out, I want you to put on one of the coats we picked out for you. I don’t want to see your denim jacket until March, alright?”

They all share a laugh over it, before Baekhyun herds them outside and into his car.

***

It’s midway through December, and Junmyeon’s finals creep up on him. As a graduate student, he’s usually spared from suffering through midterms, but finals and final papers are still very much a thing he has to push through. It’s a stressful time period, although with Baekhyun’s help, he’s better able to plan and schedule ahead so he doesn’t fall behind with his deadlines.

He does really enjoy his studies, really likes being back to school. Being able to attend graduate school with Baekhyun’s help is a gift he’s grateful for every single day, but even with that being said, he wouldn’t mind if grades, papers, and exams weren’t a thing. 

He wakes up in the morning in such low spirits, depressed by the idea of having to sit down and type yet another paper when he’d rather be chasing Pokémons or watching movies. Baekhyun is of no help, since he has to go to work, leaving Junmyeon to anguish over the word quota he needs to meet before he can turn in his essay. Baekhyun just ruffles his hair when he whines about it at breakfast, nursing a cup of tea in his hands, knees pressed to his chest. He doesn’t even feel fully human yet, and it makes the idea of going back to bed sound that much more enticing. 

“How about you call hyung, and see if he could keep you company? But only keep you company though. You really need to finish that paper, baby. But he could be your moral support while I have to be at the office.”

“I don’t want to bore hyung to death,” Junmyeon replies with a sigh, but after Baekhyun leaves him alone in the apartment, he grabs his phone to call Minseok anyway. Even if Minseok doesn’t have time to come over today, at least the phone call will let Junmyeon to procrastinate a little while longer before he takes out his laptop.

When Minseok picks up, Junmyeon can clearly hear the sound of traffic in the background. “What’s up, little tornado?” Minseok greets him with, and Junmyeon can very well imagine the smile on his face even if he can’t see it. “You’re up early today.”

“I have a paper to write,” Junmyeon laments with a pout, sorting through the closet to find clothes to change into. “I had breakfast with daddy, he just walked out the door. I’m all by my lonesome, hyung, and I don’t want to write this paper. I hate going to school.”

“You love your classes, don’t even lie,” Minseok laughs. “Are you going to go to one of your favourite cafes then?”

“No, they’re all jam packed with other students,” he sighs, and shimmies out of his pajama bottoms. “But daddy suggested I call you and ask if you could maybe come over? To keep me company. If I promise to be good and write that paper. Please, hyung? Unless you’re busy.”

Minseok hasn’t been over to their home yet, but Junmyeon thinks it’s about time they fix that. He doesn’t want to just imagine Minseok lounging on their couch, Minseok cooking in their kitchen, Minseok sleeping in bed with them; he wants to make it a reality.

“Oh- no, I’m not busy today.” Minseok’s response makes Junmyeon dance in his spot, even as he struggles to put on his sweatpants while still holding the phone to his ear. “I was just heading to the gym now, but after that I’m free- if you’ll have me.”

“Of course! That’s why I called, don’t be silly. Unless you don’t shower after the gym.” Suddenly the day doesn’t seem so bleak anymore. “Please come, I need you. I might perish from boredom and loneliness, if I have to be all by myself until Hyunnie comes home.”

“You’re so dramatic, little tornado.” Minseok sounds terribly amused. “Alright, just hang in tight for two hours, and I’ll be there. Text me the address?”

“Will do! I’ll see you then!” Junmyeon can manage two hours, with the promise that he will see Minseok soon. The more he gets done in that time, the more he will get to enjoy Minseok’s company later on.

“Work hard, little tornado. Daddy is right, you can’t slack off. Make hyung proud, alright?” 

That catches Junmyeon a little off guard, as he hasn’t heard Minseok refer to Baekhyun as daddy so directly yet, but it feels so good, his toes curling into the plush rug. It feels important, a step towards something huge. But he tries to play it off, doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it. 

“I’ll work super hard! I’ll type like crazy,” he promises. “Like a little tornado.”

“Good boy,” Minseok coos, and ends the phone call with one more promise to be there soon. Junmyeon feels a little weak at the knees, but if anything, he wants to live up to the praise; he hunkers down with his laptop in the living room, and spreads his books around him, together with his cup of coffee and his water bottle. If he really works hard, he could get several pages done by the time Minseok arrives, and that would be so great. He’s always best motivated when he has someone to make proud, and now he has both Minseok and Baekhyun, which is basically double to reason to do his best. 

Time doesn’t exactly fly for him, but true to his words, two hours later Minseok texts him that he’s right around the corner. Junmyeon texts him the code to the front door of the building, before springing up to run into the bathroom to check that his hair isn’t terribly out of place and he looks human enough. He thinks that they have been dating long enough that it shouldn’t matter if Minseok sees him looking a little disheveled, but he would still like to give a nice impression.

When he opens the door for Minseok, he’s immediately swept up into a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. “So glad to see you,” Minseok says, before letting him go. “I’m happy you called me. Have you been working hard like you promised?”

Junmyeon pulls him inside, and grabs a hanger from the coat rack for him while Minseok takes off his outer layers. He’s wearing one of the coats Baekhyun bought for him, and he looks cozy and warm.

“I have maybe one third of it done now,” he replies. “Do you want a snack? You just worked out, so you should have something to eat. I also want tea.”

“Sounds good to me.” Minseok kicks off his shoes and arranges them nicely in the shoe rack, before he stands up straight and takes a look around the apartment. It’s spacious although not overly luxurious or huge; just big enough for two people to live in comfortably. But Baekhyun’s wealth shows in the small details, the materials and the items it’s furnished with, and this high up they have a decent view despite the other tall buildings surrounding them. But Junmyeon already knows how Minseok feels about money, and how insecure these things make him, so he doesn’t give him too much time to think about it, and grabs his wrist to tug him towards the kitchen.

“We have lots of fruit we can eat! Just pick whatever you’d like. I’ll get the kettle going, so we can have our tea! Is ginger tea alright?” He fills in the silence with easy chatter, moving busily through the kitchen. Minseok hovers next to the fridge for a moment, before he finds his courage to do the same, following Junmyeon’s instructions and picking out a couple pears and oranges to peel them.

“Are we going to cook lunch as well?” he asks, watching as Junmyeon takes out mugs from the cabinet and grabs the box of tea bags from a shelf. The smell of citrus fills the air already, Minseok’s hands working steadily to pull off the thick peel. “Or are we going to order in?”

“Oh, Hyunnie meal prepped for me.” Junmyeon nods towards the fridge. “So all we need to do is make rice and heat up whatever’s in the fridge. He knows I’m a terrible cook and that I will order in if he leaves me to my own devices, so he does his best not to give me any excuses.”

Minseok feeds him a slice of orange with an amused look. “He really goes the extra mile, doesn’t he,” he comments. “Taking care of you in any way he can.”

“That’s Hyunnie.” Junmyeon agrees wholeheartedly; Baekhyun will always go out of his way to do what is best for Junmyeon. Best for Minseok- and he tells him as much. “He’s itching to do the same for you, you know. He’s not asking about what you’ve eaten and all that just to be annoying.”

“I know.” Minseok gives him a smile over his shoulder, now peeling and cutting the pears into small slices. “I know- and I want it, too. In due time.”

“Yeah, that’s true. These things can’t be rushed.” He fetches Minseok a plate to arrange the fruit on, and the kettle finally boils as well. They take their little snack to the living room where Junmyeon set up his work.

Minseok looks at some of the books he has opened on the coffee table and the floor, seemingly thoroughly amused by the way Junmyeon organizes his work. “You really are a little tornado,” he teases and nudges Junmyeon in the shoulder lightly, careful not to spill their drinks. “I’m already itching to sort out this mess. Did you really finish third of your work already?”

Junmyeon brings the laptop back to life by tapping the space bar, and shows Minseok how much he managed to write in the past two hours. “It’s going to get easier and faster now, because I know what I need to be doing. I just need to do it,” he sighs. Now that Minseok is here, he’d much rather just sit here and talk about nothing. The paper seems like a daunting task once again, a mountain he can’t climb over.

“Yes you do,” Minseok laughs, “so let’s get to it. I’ll cheer you on, don’t worry.”

And it ends up being quite fun. Minseok is not in any way familiar with his major or the topic he’s writing about, but whenever Junmyeon gets stuck, he’s able to ask him just the right questions to get him back on track again. He reads his text over his shoulder and points out typos for him, or feeds him pieces of fruit when he pauses to think. Junmyeon feels a bit bad for him that this is how he’s spending his day off, but Minseok doesn’t seem to mind at all. When he’s not helping Junmyeon out, he’s on his phone, playing or scrolling through social media, seemingly entirely content. 

When lunch time rolls around, Junmyeon’s back is sore from sitting hunched over and his stomach is rumbling, but cooking lunch with Minseok is a fun little break away from his laptop. They heat up the food Baekhyun prepared earlier, and cook rice to go with it, even going as far as setting the table prettily so they can take cute pictures to send to Baekhyun as proof of how much fun they’re having together. 

Baekhyun doesn’t have time to call them, but he shoots them a text in their group chat.

[ kkt ] I want to see those plates polished by the time you’re done   
[ kkt ] enjoy your food babies I’ll do my best to come home early tonight  
[ kkt ] kisses for both of you

It will never stop amusing Junmyeon how quickly Minseok can go from being his teasing hyung to a blushing baby boy for Baekhyun. 

They eat and then Minseok ushers him to get back to his paper, since it won’t write itself. Junmyeon is starting to lose focus and motivation, but having someone keep him accountable helps him power through. Minseok is stern enough not to let him get carried away with chit chat, and instead really makes sure that he gets things done even if they do take breaks in between.

It’s so cozy, so comfortable, to just sit on the living room floor and spend time together. There are no expectations to be met, no pressure to be entertaining, just the two of them. If only Baekhyun was home too, maybe sitting on the couch behind them, working on something on his own laptop, it would be perfect. Junmyeon does really work more efficiently when he has someone there to help him push through it, and he ends up completing his paper before Baekhyun gets home, something that he didn’t quite believe he could pull off when he started. Minseok proof reads it for him, correcting typos and sorting out his rambling sentences, while Junmyeon rests against his shoulder with his eyes closed, basking in the relief of knowing that the work is now completed.

“My brain is so exhausted,” he murmurs as Minseok types away on the laptop. He doesn’t even care what he’s fixing- he trusts him, and he just doesn’t have the mental focus to edit the paper himself. “Thank you hyung, for getting me through this.”

“You’re welcome,” Minseok chuckles, and presses a kiss on the crown of his head. “You worked really hard, you should be proud of yourself.”

“I’ll make this up for you, when the finals are finally over. I’ll take you to that bingsu place, and treat you to anything you’d like,” Junmyeon promises, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s middle. He’s stronger than Baekhyun, a little thicker around the waist, firmer, and Junmyeon thinks he really, really likes that. He likes everything about Minseok, if he’s perfectly honest.

“Deal.” Minseok kisses his hair again, and they sit quiet while Minseok reads through the paper. Once he’s approved of it, Junmyeon sends it off to his professor, breathing a big sigh of relief knowing that it’s finally completed and done with. No matter the grade, he did it, and that’s what truly matters.

For the rest of the afternoon, they lounge on the couch. Junmyeon gets Minseok into Pokémon with his Nintendo DS, setting up a save slot for him and showing him the ropes of the game. He can’t help but be excited about showing something so dear to him to his hyung, to gush about the trivia and the different Pokémon in the game. Minseok is a good sport about it, holding him tightly against his side as he plays as per Junmyeon’s instructions. 

“You’re not bored just watching someone else play?” he ventures to ask at some point, and Junmyeon shakes his head in mock disbelief. 

“You just sat there for hours, watching me type a paper, and you’re asking me if I’m bored? Hyung, don’t be silly. I love this game, whether I’m watching or playing it myself. Don’t worry.”

Junmyeon’s exhaustion catches up to him and he doses off on the couch, curled up against Minseok’s side, only waking up once Baekhyun arrives home. Minseok tries to sit up but Junmyeon refuses to budge, staying glued to his side, half of his weight resting on top of Minseok so he can’t move anywhere. He can hear how Baekhyun laughs when he steps into the living room and sees their cuddle pile.

“My cute boys,” he coos, and Junmyeon cracks one eye open enough to see Baekhyun lean over him to kiss Minseok on the forehead, and then do the same to him, before kissing Minseok on the lips and then Junmyeon. “Did you have a tough day, hm? Working on that paper?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon mumbles, curling up even smaller, and Baekhyun hums, running his hand through his hair comfortingly. “But hyung helped lots. I finished it all, and even submitted it.”

“Good boys, both of you.” Baekhyun sounds pleased. “Are you guys hungry? I was thinking I would get started on dinner straight away, and then we could maybe watch a movie or something. How’s that?”

“I’ll help,” Minseok offers, gently prying Junmyeon’s hand away to sit up. “I’m not that tired.”

Junmyeon whines, and rolls into the empty space Minseok leaves behind when he gets off the couch. Baekhyun chuckles, and covers him with the knitted blanket they have on the couch especially for nap time. “Alright, well, baby boy can continue with his nap while we cook. I’ll wake you up in time for dinner, alright? Rest up, baby.”

Even as Junmyeon drifts to sleep, he can hear Minseok and Baekhyun laughing in the kitchen, can hear their voices as they talk, and the words start to get mumbled together in his sleepy mind, the perfect lullaby as he drifts off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Junmyeon wraps up his finals and final papers with the help and support from Minseok and Baekhyun alike, and soon after, Christmas is upon them. It’s a day Junmyeon looks forward to now that he’s in a stable relationship- it’s a day for couples, in Korea, not a family holiday, and thus it only started to mean something after he met Baekhyun. This year it will be even better, now with Minseok with them as well to make it even more special. 

“Do you have any plans for Christmas yet?” he asks Baekhyun one night as they’re getting ready for bed in the bathroom, brushing their teeth in front of the mirror. “Like, where we’re gonna go and stuff? I guess we should book something now, if we want to go anywhere. It’s going to be packed everywhere romantic.”

Baekhyun snorts, and bumps their hips together before he leans forward to spit out the foam so he can speak. “Daddy wasn’t born yesterday,” he comments. “I booked everything a long time ago, and made Minseokie promise to take the eve and the Christmas day off as well. We can’t have him working when we’re on a date, can we.”

“Of course not.” Junmyeon beams at him in the mirror, before rinsing out his mouth. He’s elated to know that Minseok hyung will spend the important day with them, whatever it is that Baekhyun has planned for them. If Minseok wasn’t able to come, Junmyeon would have rather just sat in the store with him than gone out to eat something fancy with only Baekhyun. 

He’s so attached to Minseok already, and considers Minseok a permanent part of their relationship in many ways. There are some ways to go for them, especially as far as physical intimacy goes, but Junmyeon can’t rush that sort of thing. For him, the romantic feelings always precede any sexual desire, and Baekhyun keeps reminding him not to feel bad for it. After all, it’s simply who he is, and he didn’t choose to be this way. It’s as natural to him as breathing, and not something to be ashamed of.

But his feelings for Minseok have grown so strong, on such a solid foundation, and Junmyeon can only see a future with Minseok in it. It may be too early still, but Junmyeon isn’t going to fight his own emotions. If his heart must be broken, then so be it- although he cautiously hopes that Minseok wouldn’t do that.

“So what are we going to do? What did you book?” he asks as Baekhyun chases him out of the bathroom and into bed. The electric blanket has been on for a while, so the bed is toasty warm as they slide beneath the covers, and Baekhyun uses the control to dim the lights.

“I won’t tell you,” Baekhyun teases, his slim fingers digging into Junmyeon’s sensitive side, eliciting giggles out of him. “It’s going to be a surprise for my baby boys.”

“Not fair!” Junmyeon huffs and pretends to roll away from Baekhyun, only to get trapped in his arms instantly, spooned tightly from behind. “You always do this, always planning surprises, never telling us anything beforehand.”

“It’s more fun that way,” Baekhyun says with a yawn. He’s had yet another long day at work today, and he needs the rest. “But you can try to guess. If you get it right, I will tell you- although I don’t think you will.” 

“Mm, even more unfair,” Junmyeon mumbles, and reaches for his phone. It’s time to text Minseok good night, all of the mushy things. It’s a sacred ritual by now, and Junmyeon wouldn’t miss it for the world. It’s not right that one of them has to fall asleep alone, even though he understands that it’s too early to have Minseok move in with them. 

“At least I’m giving you guys a chance to figure it out. Besides, it’s two against one. That’s unfair, if anything.” Baekhyun blows hot air against the nape of his neck, before exhaling and letting go of all tension in his body, relaxing against Junmyeon’s back. “Let me send him a voice message as well.”

Junmyeon holds up the phone so Baekhyun can murmur his usual goodnight message, and then texts him a few more lines before putting his phone away. “We will find out for sure,” he threatens even as he lets his eyes drift closed. “For sure for sure.”

But Baekhyun manages to keep his secret until Christmas eve morning when he commands the boys to pack up their necessities, whatever they want to take with them on a one night stay. 

“But where are we going?” Minseok asks on the speakerphone, since Baekhyun wanted to break the news to them at the same time. “You have to at least tell us that much, so we know what to pack!”

“Well, I already took care of the warm clothes and everything else, so I just need you to pack the things I couldn’t. Your toothbrush, skin care stuff, underwear. Whatever you feel like would come in handy. But we’re only going to be gone for one night, so don’t go overboard.” Baekhyun looks awfully smug, and he ushers them to get to work because apparently they have a bit of a drive ahead of them.

They hit the road an hour later, Baekhyun speeding through the city to get on the highway leading east from Seoul. Junmyeon and Minseok are both seated on the backseat, exchanging curious looks while they try to read the signs to figure out where exactly Baekhyun is taking them. But neither of them has travelled much domestically, and so they don’t have many educated guesses to make. Baekhyun still refuses to tell them the exact location, or his specific plans. 

“You’ll see when we get there.” 

The more they drive, the snowier it gets around them. There hasn’t been any snow in Seoul all winter long, much to Junmyeon’s disappointment, but the further inland they go, the more of it there is everywhere. The mountains get steeper, the temperature keeps dropping even though the sun is climbing higher in the sky. It’s starting to look a lot more like a winter wonderland, and when it finally begins to snow, the romantic Christmas atmosphere is complete. 

Eventually Baekhyun pulls off the main road, and drives down roads that only get more narrow as they go, until the road is only wide enough for one car. They’re surrounded by tall trees everywhere, the snow continuously falling down. They pass through one village but Baekhyun presses on, driving further into a winding road towards the mountain, crossing the rice paddies and the river before entering the forest once more. 

It’s five more minutes of driving, before they finally pull up to a beautiful wooden house. It’s not a traditional Korean house but more like the fancy cabins Junmyeon has seen in American movies. There are no other cars parked in front, and the forest is silent around them as Baekhyun kills the engine. 

“Are we… Did we arrive?” Minseok asks, looking outside the window curiously. “What is this place?”

“Yes, we arrived,” Baekhyun says. “This is the place I booked for us for the weekend- do you guys like it?”

Junmyeon leans forward to press his lips to Baekhyun’s cheek enthusiastically. “I love it!” he exclaims, as he jumps out of the car and runs up to the house, bursting with joy. A proper getaway, far from the city- it’s so romantic, and it has him full of glee. This is going to be a memorable Christmas. The long drive was completely worth it, and he already wishes they could spend an entire week here. 

Baekhyun and Minseok follow up behind him, carrying their luggage, and Baekhyun picks out a key from one of the lanterns on the veranda. “Let’s go see what’s inside, shall we,” he says with a wink, before stepping forward to open the door for Junmyeon, who’s bouncing in place, and Minseok who’s holding in his enthusiasm much better. 

The place looks like it was cut out of a magazine, but cozy nonetheless. The furniture is plush and inviting, shades of white and grey highlighted with splashes of rich forest green, the walls painted off white except for the fireplace that dominates one entire wall of the cabin. The first floor is completely open plan, the kitchen connected to the spot in front of the fire and to the dining area as well as the proper living room area. It’s not too vast, so that it won’t feel too empty with just the three of them; clearly, it’s a place designed for couples for romantic weekends spent away from ordinary lives. Baekhyun really outdid himself with this, he really did. 

Junmyeon spins around and wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s neck, kissing him enthusiastically, passionately, despite the way Baekhyun can’t stop smiling against his mouth and his hands are too full with the luggage to even return the touch. When Junmyeon finally pulls away, he’s blushing and out of breath, but then he catches Minseok standing right next to them only looking on, and decides that he needs to give Minseok the same treatment. 

Minseok’s legs almost give out as Junmyeon practically jumps on him, but he returns the kiss with equal heat and want, leaving Junmyeon completely weak at the knees and beet red down to his neck. Flustered, he pulls away and busies himself with the luggage before clearing his throat. “So uh, daddy, show us the bedroom please!” 

Baekhyun’s goodhearted laughter accompanies them as they climb up the stairs into the second floor- or, rather, it’s a loft, giving the place more of that rustic feeling. “The bathroom is here,” Baekhyun says as he points at the door across from the stairs as he walks past it, “and this place actually has two bedrooms. I made sure of it, because I wasn’t sure if Minseokie would want to sleep with us or not. I didn’t want to force you into anything, hyung.”

They’re standing in front of the two bedroom doors, Baekhyun and Junmyeon now both looking at Minseok. Junmyeon tries to keep his expression somewhat neutral; he doesn’t want his own desires to influence Minseok’s, not when he could be agreeing to something that might make him uncomfortable. No matter how much Junmyeon wants there to be cuddles, and kisses, and two bodies pressed against his in the same bed, he knows he has to let Minseok choose. 

It’s obvious how the choice isn’t that easy to make- or maybe it’s the voicing that choice that is challenging. Minseok shifts his weight from one foot to another, glances at the two doors, then at Baekhyun and Junmyeon, before his gaze falls down to the tips of his toes. Junmyeon wants to touch him, to comfort him, but Baekhyun holds him back with a hand on his shoulder, wordlessly telling him to be patient. 

Finally, Minseok looks up again, and casts them a tentative smile. “I would really like to- like to sleep with you guys.” His voice is quiet and soft, but the look in his eyes is genuine, and doesn’t speak of fear or hesitation, only of excitement and slight embarrassment. And Junmyeon does his best not to blow this out of proportion, even if this is huge, and just pushes open the door closest to them. “This way then, everybody,” he chirps, as he skips inside, earning himself chuckles from both of his boyfriends. 

The interior is the same as it is downstairs, and the bed is wide and covered in pillows and soft covers. Junmyeon drops down his bags and jumps on the bed, the springy mattress bouncing him back up again once, twice before he finally falls flat on his back, his smile reaching from ear to ear. “This is like a dream,” he sighs, only to groan out loud when Baekhyun playfully drops a bag on his stomach.

“I’m glad you boys like this,” he grins. “But we shouldn’t waste time in bed, now. How about we head outside for a walk, and then cook something together? I asked the owner to stock up on food, so we don’t have to worry about groceries.” 

“You’ve thought of everything.” Minseok cuddles up to Baekhyun shyly for a hug. “Thank you. For arranging all this for us.” 

Junmyeon pushes the bag off of him, and gets up to join the hug as well. But as much as he adores the physical affection, he’s now bursting at the seams with energy. They only have limited time here, and they ought to make most of it. “Let’s go!” he urges them both as he pulls away from the hug. “Let’s get changed and head out!”

There’s a trail near the house, it turns out, that leads up to the nearest mountain. The hike all the way up would take too long, especially with how the twilight comes early this time of year, but Baekhyun says there’s a Buddhist temple half way where they could visit and then come down. So, they head out along the path, Junmyeon leading the way because he’s too eager to hang back. Minseok follows behind him, and Baekhyun comes last, calling out gentle warnings every once in a while, when the path gets steeper or takes a sharp, blind turn. The path is quite beaten, obviously a very popular trail, but right now it’s entirely empty, only the three of them trudging up the mountainside. 

“I haven’t gone hiking like this in a while,” Minseok says as they keep climbing up higher. “We used to do this almost every weekend, growing up, but when I was attending high school I didn’t have time for it anymore… and the habit kind of died out.”

“Me and my friends go hiking sometimes, you should join us!” Junmyeon calls over his shoulder. “We usually hike up Bukhansan, or Gwanaksan. Daddy never comes with me, he says it’s not much fun.”

“I can’t have any fun when I’m worried about your wellbeing,” Baekhyun quips. “I’m much less stressed when I stay at home and wait for you to call me and tell me you have been taken into the nearest hospital than actually watching you get injured.” 

“I have never fallen!” Junmyeon leans down to scoop up some snow, and turns around to toss it at Baekhyun. In the same instant, Minseok lifts up an arm to support him, stepping up so that his chest pushes against Junmyeon’s body.

“Oh- I thought you stumbled,” Minseok says with a flustered laugh as he steps back. “But Baekhyunnie is right. It’s stressful to watch you tiptoe on the edge of danger like this.”  
Minseok’s protective instinct never ceases to take Junmyeon by surprise, but he thanks him for his efforts with a kiss on his cheek. “Well, at least on Gwanaksan, the Seoul National university’s hospital is close by,” he chirps, before pressing on further up the path. “You’re both going to get premature wrinkles, worrying about me so unnecessarily.”

The hike is not the worst Junmyeon has been through- the path has been made well, proper wooden and stone steps going over the steepest parts, and the snow isn’t too slippery to walk on. It’s quite a nice walk, to be honest, just them in the silent forest, the snow covered trees and ground creating the most beautiful scenery. It’s almost as if they’re the only people in this world, the atmosphere quite like walking through a dream rather than reality. Conversation dies out as they get out of breath and focus on pushing forward, and the snow on the path silences down their footsteps. Junmyeon feels like a unicorn or some other mythical creature must be right behind the corner, ready to greet them.

He’s only slightly disappointed when instead of a being from another world, they’re greeted by the red buildings of the temple. It looks beautiful though, more rustic and lived in than a lot of the temples he’s seen in Seoul- it’s possible this temple could have stood here for decades, if not centuries, and although he’s not a very devout Buddhist, it still tugs at his heartstrings to see it. 

“When I was a child, I used to ask my parents to take me to the temple on Christmas,” he reminisces as they walk through the gates into the courtyard. “I thought that Buddha might be lonely.”

“You’re so precious,” Minseok laughs, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to bring him close. He holds back the kiss though, as a monk in his grey robes rounds the corner in front of them, and approaches them to welcome them to the temple. The monk shows them the main worship halls and gives them a tour around the complex, chatting in an Eastern seaboard accent that’s easy on the ears but also hard for the Seoul natives to understand. But it’s a delightful visit nonetheless, although they can’t linger for long because the winter sun has already started to set. They have to make it off the mountain before it gets dark, and so they bid goodbye to the kind monk and then head down the same path.

Back at the house, they’re all pleasantly exhausted, their cheeks glowing from both cold and exertion. The entire trip took them some two hours, and it was much needed after sitting in the car for so long. The sun is just touching the treetops, casting a beautiful glow everywhere, and Junmyeon can’t resist snapping a few pictures to keep as memories, including pictures with his boyfriends. Minseok is a bit flustered to pose for pictures, as always, but Baekhyun has no shame and soon tires of just posing prettily for selfies with his boys. They all end up laughing to their hearts’ desire, making funny faces and doing silly things for the camera, even ending up in a small snow fight just for the fun of it. 

By the time they finally get inside, they’re all starving. “I’m just going to make us some pasta real quick, and we’ll pop open a bottle or two,” Baekhyun says as he chases them upstairs to get changed into lounge wear. “We will relax, and just have a cozy evening to ourselves.”

Minseok and Junmyeon have no objections to that.

It’s much later that evening, once they’ve already enjoyed dinner and built a small fire in the fireplace, that Baekhyun disappears upstairs for a bit only to come back with a small, expensive looking paper bag in hand. “I know the Christmas eve isn’t usually the time for presents, but I want you to have these now when we’re still enjoying ourselves like this,” he says as he sits back down in between Junmyeon and Minseok.

“You said we shouldn’t buy gifts!” Minseok exclaims, and punches Baekhyun’s shoulder in retaliation. “I asked you about it, and you said no! You lied!”

“Because daddy wanted to spoil you both, and not have you worry about buying me something.” Baekhyun soothes away the frown on Minseok’s face with a gentle kiss, before he reaches into the bag to pull out two small boxes, one for Junmyeon and one for Minseok. “I have everything I could ever need, when I know my boys are happy.”

Junmyeon and Minseok exchange a look, fond but also cunning- they already know, wordlessly, that they have to go out and buy Baekhyun something nice later. It won’t be Christmas anymore, but if they’ve learnt anything from Baekhyun, it’s that gifts don’t need excuses. There’s no such thing as a bad time to give a present to someone you love. 

“C’mon now, open them. I want to see if you like them at all.” Baekhyun can’t hide his smug look, even as he raises his wine glass up to his lips. He’s clearly excited about this, which probably means it’s going to be something special. 

While Minseok is more meticulous in gently prying open the ribbon and the tape around the small box, Junmyeon can’t really be bothered. He rips into it, impatient to see what is hidden inside. On top of the box there’s a logo of some luxury brand Junmyeon only vaguely recognizes, and when he opens the purple box, he reveals a thin, golden wristband with diamonds studded in it. It’s quite understated in a tasteful manner, something that could be worn with any outfit but at the same time it speaks of wealth, kind of like an expensive watch would. It’s simple, clean, and Junmyeon instantly knows he’s going to wear this one daily.

Minseok’s reaction is a lot more dramatic though, as he just stares at the box in his lap without being able to even open it. “Baekhyun… this is Cartier,” he whispers, his eyes wide. It looks like his hands are shaking slightly. “You can’t be serious.”

“But I am,” Baekhyun says firmly, steadily, as he reaches out for Minseok’s hand to give it a solid squeeze. “I’ve wanted to buy you both a couple item for so long, but I didn’t know what I should get. I’ve never seen you wear rings, so maybe you don’t like those- so I decided that a bracelet would be just perfect.”

To Junmyeon, the brand name and the packaging revealed nothing, but to Minseok, who works in luxury goods, it clearly does. When he looks up from his lap, his eyes are shining with unshed tears. “But it’s so much,” he says, glancing at Junmyeon with a helpless look. “It’s so expensive, Baekhyun. I can’t accept this.”

Baekhyun is quick to put down his wine glass, and to pull Minseok in his arms for a grounding hug, one hand rubbing up and down his back in an even rhythm. “You deserve this, and much more,” he murmurs in a low tone, in his caretaker voice. “You deserve every gift I give you. You wouldn’t tell Myeonnie that he doesn’t deserve something, would you? And the same applies to you. Don’t you want to be matching with him? Be my good boy, like Junmyeonnie is? Wear that bracelet, and just look at it on your wrist and know you have me, and you have Junmyeon. That’s what it’s for. To remind you that you’re not alone. To make you feel like you belong somewhere- with someone.”

Junmyeon can just watch as these words finally bring Minseok to tears, as he hides against the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, silencing his sniffles into the fabric of Baekhyun’s tee. It makes Junmyeon tear up too, and he wiggles his way into the embrace so he, too, can hold Minseok tightly. Let him know he’s loved, he’s safe. He’s wanted, here. 

“Daddy buys us nice things to make us happy, not to make us sad,” he whispers, and that manages to make Minseok chortle even through his tears. “It’s probably really, really expensive- but remember what I said about daddy’s love language? This is what he does. Please don’t be sad because of it.”

Baekhyun presses kisses into their hair, squeezing them both closer. “Junmyeonnie is right,” he murmurs. “I buy nice things, because it makes me happy. Because it’s one way for me to show that I care. So won’t you accept this gift? Please, Minseokie?”

Junmyeon doesn’t hear Minseok respond verbally, but Baekhyun picks up the box from his lap and opens it to reveal a matching bracelet to Junmyeon’s, except this one in white gold. “Give me your hand, baby,” he says softly, and then carefully puts it on for Minseok before doing the same to Junmyeon. “You boys look so pretty,” he sighs, hugging them tighter again. “You make me so happy, both of you. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky too,” both Junmyeon and Minseok respond with, simultaneously, and it finally livens up the heavy atmosphere as they all share a laugh over it. Junmyeon sits up a bit straighter so he wouldn’t be so heavy on top of his boyfriends, while Minseok remains tucked away, hidden, against Baekhyun’s side. He stays like that, curled up small, until the tear marks fade and disappear from his face.

When they all snuggle up in bed that night, it almost feels like coming home after a long travel. Baekhyun lays in the middle of the bed with Minseok and Junmyeon pressed up against him, and Junmyeon takes Minseok’s hand in his to hold. To feel both of his boyfriends close, it’s all he has been wanting, and to fall asleep to the sound of their breaths lets him know he’s not alone. The two people he loves the most in this world are both with him.

***

Junmyeon’s winter break lasts for almost three months, and so he has hardly anything to do all January and February long. He finds himself quite bored, spending so much time doing nothing- Baekhyun and Minseok are both working as per usual, and although their schedules luckily don’t align so that there’s a chance that one of them might get off work earlier than the other, or sometimes Minseok has the odd day off in the middle of the week, it still leaves Junmyeon alone for the majority of the time. 

He does his best to be a good boy, and not complain. He works on his projects to occupy some of that time; he’s only just completed his first year as a graduate student, but he only has one year left, and he should be already preparing to write his thesis. But as much as he wants to be a diligent student, there’s only so much he can do right now. 

It’s partially that loneliness that compels him to ask Minseok to spend more time at their apartment, but there’s more to that. He’s grown even more attached to Minseok, and not seeing him even for just a day makes him miss him. Both Minseok and Baekhyun seem to feel the same way; Minseok sometimes spends the night, and Baekhyun is always delighted to find Minseok greeting him along with Junmyeon when he gets back home after work. 

Once Minseok’s lease in his current apartment is over, they will have to discuss moving in together, all three of them. But for now this is good; waking up to Minseok sleeping next to him, or walking into the kitchen to find Minseok and Baekhyun bickering as they cook breakfast. To see the third toothbrush on the bathroom self, or to see the little nook in the closet they’ve reserved for Minseok’s clothes. To fall asleep cuddled up to his boyfriends in the middle of a Star Wars movie marathon, or to come home to both Minseok and Baekhyun waiting for him. 

It’s this surge in romantic emotion that has Junmyeon more drawn to Minseok physically as well. They’ve been exchanging kisses for a while now, exploring that side of physical affection, and it’s been wonderful. Minseok has the ability to give him a stomach full of butterflies, and make his toes curl, the same thing that Baekhyun does to him. It feels heady, and Junmyeon has found himself yearning for it more and more. Yearning for things beyond just that. 

They’re watching movies again, all three of them seated on the couch, but Junmyeon finds himself a little bit distracted. Perhaps more than just a little bit- he’s pressed up against Minseok’s firm chest, his arm around him, and the feel of Minseok’s body against his is a little bit more exciting than it probably should be, for such an innocent touch and moment. Perhaps it’s pent up sexual tension talking, Junmyeon isn’t sure, but his hands keep wandering across Minseok’s upper body even when he tries to keep his restless fingers still. 

Baekhyun seems to have noticed, as he keeps glancing at him from where he’s seated at the corner of the couch, and the quirk of his lips has Junmyeon’s cheeks burning. Of course his daddy knows exactly what kind of naughty thoughts are going through his mind. Thankfully Minseok doesn’t look like he’s noticed, as he’s watching the TV intently, mostly unmoving aside from occasionally stroking down Junmyeon’s arm idly. 

Junmyeon isn’t usually the shy type, and he hasn’t had problems taking the initiative with Minseok before. But acting on his own sexual desires is kind of different- they’ve come this far without anything truly sexual in nature happening between them, and he realizes that he doesn’t know much about Minseok’s preferences. It’s definitely a conversation they should have had by now, and perhaps Baekhyun has had it with Minseok, but Junmyeon has had his head in the clouds for all this time. He’s been too happy to just fall in love to think about anything else, especially because his own sexuality works the way that it does. Sex is always secondary to love, and he can’t have sexual attraction without romance first. But he realizes now, that after this many months have passed, he should already know a bit more about his newest boyfriend. 

He looks up to Baekhyun again, and he doesn’t have to wait long until Baekhyun glances at him again, making eye contact with him. Baekhyun raises his eyebrows slightly, silently asking Junmyeon what’s up, and Junmyeon has to take a moment to think about it. What does he want to do now? Does he want to act on these thoughts now, or should he wait until he’s had the appropriate conversation with Minseok?

Baekhyun waits patiently while he has this inner battle, and finally Junmyeon bites his lip and looks up at Minseok, before looking back at Baekhyun again. He doesn’t want to move or try to mouth anything because Minseok would probably notice, and he can only hope that Baekhyun gets his hint. 

He repeats it when Baekhyun frowns at him slightly, and purses his lips to mimic kissing. That has recognition dawning on Baekhyun, finally, who has the audacity to look mischievous as he smiles back at Junmyeon. But he just nods his head, and mouth the words ‘go for it’. 

It’s not exactly an answer to everything Junmyeon has questions about, but he trusts Baekhyun’s judgment. Baekhyun wouldn’t make him do anything that would upset Minseok, and the other way around. Even if Junmyeon hasn’t had the right conversations, it’s more than likely that Baekhyun already has. It’s just in Baekhyun’s personality to do that sort of thing- and Junmyeon blames himself once again for not thinking of it sooner. 

Minseok squeezes tighter around his shoulders unconsciously, but it brings Junmyeon back to the present moment from his own worries. Minseok is right here, holding him, and this is as good an opportunity as ever. Junmyeon has to just trust that Minseok will tell him if he’s uncomfortable. 

With his heart in his throat, Junmyeon slides forward so that he’s straddling one of Minseok’s strong thighs. Minseok doesn’t seem too perturbed by it, instead sliding his free hand over Junmyeon’s knee and calf without even taking his eyes off the TV. But Junmyeon wants more, and so he leans in even more, until he can press his lips to Minseok’s jaw, his cheek, and finally the corner of his mouth. 

He doesn’t have to wait very long for Minseok to get the hint, and turn his head so that they can properly kiss. But as Minseok goes to pull away, Junmyeon reaches up to cup his cheek and gets on his lap to press closer, to kiss him more insistently. He can feel how Minseok laughs against his mouth, but then reaches around him, holding him around the waist as he returns the tender kiss. 

Making out is familiar enough, but Junmyeon has never gotten this openly needy for more. He can’t do anything about the soft whines that leave his lips, muffled into the kiss, as he presses closer to Minseok, hands caressing Minseok’s face, hair and shoulders. But Minseok’s hands stay still on his waist, holding him steady but not moving, not slipping underneath his clothes like Junmyeon was imagining in his head. 

He can feel the couch dip next to them, as Baekhyun slides in closer from where he was seated. “Minseokie… look how needy you’ve made our baby boy. Isn’t he so cute? He wants you so much but he doesn’t know how to ask for it.” Baekhyun’s voice is low, sultry, and Junmyeon can feel how it makes Minseok tremble slightly underneath him, his hips pressing up just ever so slightly. 

“Hyung,” he whines, in between brief pecks on the lips. “Hyung, touch me. I want you to.”

Minseok squeezes him tighter, fingers digging into Junmyeon’s waist slightly over his clothes. “Are you sure?” he murmurs back, even as Junmyeon tries to lure him back into kissing again. “Daddy said that you… that you don’t want sexual things until, until you have the right emotional bond, and like, I don’t want you to think that you have to do this, I’m ready to wait-”

He hasn’t been this insecure about anything in a while. Junmyeon hasn’t heard him stammer like this, weigh every one of his words so carefully, in weeks, months even. But it proves just how seriously Minseok takes this, how much he wants Junmyeon to be comfortable and how much he respects Junmyeon’s boundaries. It makes Junmyeon’s heart swell with even more love, even more affection for him. 

“I’m sure about this,” he whispers, pulling away so that they can make eye contact. “I’m sure. Not that we should go all the way tonight or anything, we can just do whatever, but I just want you to touch me. I want you to touch me, and I want you to know that it’s alright. If you want it, that is.”

“God, I want it so much,” Minseok gasps, before pulling Junmyeon back in for a kiss. And now, his hands do not hesitate, as he feels up his body, lets his hands wander and explore. Junmyeon has seen him kiss like this with Baekhyun before, has seen Baekhyun touch Minseok like this, and he feels the heady want, the desire for more, more, more. Now that the flame has been kindled, it’s hard to hold it back. 

Minseok finally slips one hand underneath his loose sweater, trailing up his bare side towards his chest. Junmyeon had already forgotten what he was wearing underneath, until Minseok gasps softly, his hand suddenly frozen inside Junmyeon’s shirt.

“Are you wearing… lingerie?” he asks, his voice unsure but eyes dark, full of want but also yearning. “Is that… lace?”

“It is.” Baekhyun speaks up, and Junmyeon pulls away to look at him properly. He’s just leaning against the back of the couch, watching them, looking as content as can be. “Why don’t you show it to him, baby boy?”

“You don’t have to,” Minseok hurries to say, but Junmyeon is already doing as he was told, and pulls his sweater up and over his head. Underneath, he’s wearing a simple lace bralette- it’s something Baekhyun likes to see him dressed in, and he too enjoys the feel of lace against his skin. It’s his private little secret, or a secret for him and daddy, and it makes him feel precious and loved even when he’s not with Baekhyun. 

Minseok can’t take his eyes away from it, his hands coming up hesitantly to trace the edge of the lace reverently. “You look so pretty,” he sighs softly. “You look so, so pretty, Jun. I love it.”

“Daddy bought it for me,” Junmyeon tells him, glancing at Baekhyun. “He buys all of my lingerie. I trust his taste, because it’s usually just him who gets to see it on me anyway.”   
Minseok licks his lips, although as if suddenly nervous. “Do you think… Do you think he would buy it for me too? Someday?” he asks, his voice straining like he’s forcing the words out despite himself. “In the future, maybe…”

Before Baekhyun can answer that for himself, Junmyeon takes Minseok’s hand and leans in to stage whisper in his ear. “I think he already bought you some,” he says, and he can feel how the implications of those words make Minseok shudder once more. “Would you like to try it on right now?”

The look on Minseok’s eyes is answer enough, but his small nod is what makes Junmyeon slide out of his lap and take his hand to pull him up on his feet. “Daddy wait until I say you can come in and see,” he tells Baekhyun as they round the couch, before tugging Minseok into the bedroom. 

There’s something so familiar about the way Minseok is holding himself right now, how he looks like he almost wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole as he stands at the foot of the bed and waits. But there’s also the familiar blush of excitement on his cheeks, and he’s not running away, not backing out of this. Junmyeon gives him more pecks in hopes of calming him down a little, before he turns around to dig in the closet to get to the special little corner where he knows Baekhyun has hidden all the goodies reserved for Minseok. 

“Daddy has been buying you some things in secret,” he tells him as he pulls out the small bag and brings it to the bed to pour out all of its contents, a heap of lace and silk falling out in one bundle. “Things that he wasn’t sure if they would make you uncomfortable, so he didn’t want to tell you yet. But they’ve been here, waiting for the right time.”

Minseok doesn’t seem to quite believe his eyes, reaching out cautiously to touch the material as Junmyeon lays them out on the bed one by one so he can see the items better. It’s just lingerie- soft, pastel, lacey, a lot of cute things rather than items that would be inherently sexy. These are more for feeling pretty and precious in, the type that Junmyeon likes to wear underneath his pajamas or soft sweaters when he wants to feel extra pampered.

“They’re all matching items to what I have,” Junmyeon adds, giving Minseok time to take it all in. “I think daddy wants us to be matching and cute, some day. When you’re ready.”

Minseok looks up at him then, and pulls him in for a hug and a tender kiss. “You guys are just so amazing, and I like you both so, so much,” he whispers against Junmyeon’s mouth. “You both always do your best to make sure I’m comfortable, you always go out of your way to take care of me, and I just don’t have the words to express how much it means to me. You’re so precious, and Baekhyun makes me feel so safe, and… and I didn’t realize I could find two people who fit me so perfectly, but you guys do, and I’m so, so lucky I got to have you both.”

Junmyeon sways them from side to side gently, kissing Minseok over and over again as he tries to get his own emotions in check. It wouldn’t do to start sobbing. “We’re just as lucky that we got to have you,” he whispers back, rubbing the tip of his nose to Minseok’s fondly. “You fit between us, in with us, like this was meant to be. You’ve always been so… caring towards me, so understanding, and I know it hasn’t been easy getting used to us two. Thank you for giving us a chance.”

Minseok lifts him up as he hugs him tighter to his chest, before setting him back down. “You’re the sweetest, always, Junmyeon-ah,” he says before glancing at the lingerie spread out on the bed once again. “I… I really want to try it on. For both of you, and for myself.”

“Then let’s,” Junmyeon giggles, stepping away to be able to point at the pieces and hold them up for Minseok to see. “Which ones would you like? It doesn’t even have to be a matching set.”

“I… I think I would like to try the one you’re wearing,” Minseok confesses with his blush growing even brighter, but Junmyeon cannot contain his own excitement as he claps his hands eagerly.

“I would love that!” 

Junmyeon’s set is a soft peach color, while Baekhyun got it in pink for Minseok. Junmyeon shimmies out of his jeans to show Minseok that he’s wearing the bottoms too, a little bit shy to show his body to him like this, but at the same time he knows he can trust him. Minseok won’t make fun of him for how he looks, he has nothing to worry about. And that proves to be true, as Minseok just stares at him with adoration, looking at him so intently that Junmyeon can’t help but blush as well. 

He would help Minseok put his own, but he’s not sure if it’s quite alright to get so handsy yet, and so he looks away as Minseok gets changed. He might have initiated more direct touches tonight and might have given Minseok permission to initiate even more sexual things in the future, but that doesn’t mean that he would welcome Junmyeon’s hands on his body when he’s stripping down like this. 

But the wait is entirely worth it, when Minseok finally gives him the ok to look. He’s standing with his shoulders slightly hunched, head ducked down, but he looks gorgeous, just how Junmyeon thought he would. “The pink looks so nice against your skin,” he compliments, reaching out and gently running a finger down the lace strap before caressing Minseok’s cheek in the palm of his hand. “It’s so, so pretty. You’re so pretty. Daddy’s going to love it.”

“You flatter me so much, Myeonnie,” Minseok laughs, wrapping his arm around Junmyeon to pull him in for a kiss. They’ve never been this intimate with this little clothing on, and Junmyeon can feel it stir something in the pit of his stomach although he tries to set that aside for now. 

“Should we call daddy in here? So we can show him? We could all cuddle in bed, or do whatever.” He leaves that open to interpretation. He hopes that Minseok knows he can do pretty much anything with Baekhyun if he only wants to- Junmyeon wouldn’t mind. He’ll have to make that clear, if not tonight then soon enough. 

Minseok nods wordlessly, and climbs on the bed as Junmyeon goes to open the bedroom door and pokes his head out. Baekhyun is still on the couch, and turns around to look at him when he hears the door open, smiling at him expectantly. 

“You can come in now,” Junmyeon informs him, before tiptoeing back into the room and into bed, getting comfortable against the pillows. Baekhyun follows suit quickly, obviously eager to see, and by the looks of it he isn’t disappointed by the sight that greets him. He stops at the foot of the bed, eyes darting back and forth between Junmyeon and Minseok as he takes in the whole scene. 

“You boys look so cute for daddy,” he coos, as he gets on the bed and walks on his knees towards them. “So, so precious. Can I touch?”

When Minseok nods in response, Baekhyun crawls up the length of his body to kiss him, hands gentle as they run up and down his arms, his sides, his hair, although keeping it light and slow. Junmyeon is content to just watch, admire how good they look together like this, Baekhyun still fully clothed while Minseok is only wearing lingerie. It’s a beautiful contrast, but it also makes Junmyeon so, so happy to see them together, see them happy. 

As the kiss goes on, Minseok’s hands get more restless as they tug on Baekhyun’s clothes, and his body is moving on its own accord, hips shifting impatiently. Junmyeon can almost see Baekhyun’s tongue slide into Minseok’s mouth, and he can feel his own want grow, bit by bit, hands itching to touch but also reluctant to ruin the moment by interrupting. He’s never enjoyed porn but this he’s into- his boyfriends getting it on, right in front of him. 

But he’s not forgotten for long, as Baekhyun finally breaks the kiss, pecking Minseok’s lips once, twice before he lifts up his head to smile at Junmyeon. He looks unfairly put together and composed, given how riled up Minseok is and how needy Junmyeon feels. But that’s just his role, where he wants to be; in charge, the rock that never falters, all for his boys. 

“Can daddy make you feel good?” he asks, one hand caressing Minseok’s cheek while he reaches out with the other to touch Junmyeon. “Can daddy take care of you both tonight? You’re both looking so pretty, and daddy wants to take care of you. Can I?”

“If- if it’s alright, with Junmyeon,” Minseok whispers, and Junmyeon can’t help but giggle, despite how important it is that they’re all consenting, all comfortable. It’s just always so, so precious, that Minseok cares about him so much, is willing to put his own desires aside for him. 

“Daddy can always make me feel good and take care of me,” he replies, means it, wants it. “And I want to see hyung be taken care of and made feel good. Please?”

Baekhyun smiles, leans in to kiss them both fondly. 

“My beautiful boys. I’m going to do all that, alright? Just leave it to me.”

Junmyeon nods, and reaches out to take Minseok’s hand, their matching bracelets clinking together softly. He’s ready for this new adventure- ready for everything that life with his two boyfriends will bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, kind of fade to black smut because... reasons? i don't know guys, my new year's resolution is not to write smut when I don't feel like it because I realised there's a reason why I hate writing smut so much and there's literally no point in forcing myself to do it? idk some of you are going to be mad at me for this but then so be it. 
> 
> anyway I would like to thank eddy for helping me with this story so much and for coming up with the original idea in the first place <3 you're one of the biggest rays of sunshine in my life dear eggy and I love you so so much!


End file.
